Lullaby
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When Raph goes out scouting the Sewers, he finds a Turtle Tot. Where did the Turtle Tot come from? And more importantly, who is the FATHER? Father!Raph, some Leo Bashin!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! A new story! This one is in honor of the TMNT. Why? Well, apparently Michael Bay is going to come out with a new movie. And he is doing a remake of TMNT...He is going to make them Aliens and Donnie a girl. For more info on this particular rant, please visit my deviantART Journal for more info.

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. All I own are my OC.**_

_**0123456789**_

Raphael was pissed. Why? Well, apparently Hun decided to steal his bike...and then proceeded to trash it. Raph loved his bike and was angry that some PUNK trashed it. So, in order to try to calm down, Leo sent the hot head out to scout the sewers near the TCRI area. Some of the sewers were open around that area and Raph had to agree, it left the Lair somewhat open. But as he was making his way to the area, the closest manhole opened. The sai-wielding turtle quickly hid, watching. _'It ain't Maintenance Week. So what the shell is going on?'_

Raph stayed silent as he heard muffled voices speak and something drop down into the sewers. He waited until the voices disappeared before approaching the sack that was dropped. A frown marred the red banded turtle's face as he looked at it. It was a normal burlap sack. It didn't seem to dangerous but one can never be to careful. Raphael went down on his knees to open the sack. He reached out, grasping the top. That was when the emerald turtle realized that it was tied and SEWN shut.

_'Well, well. Apparently sumbady ain't wantin' people to see what's inside.' _With a quick move from one of his sai, Raph sliced open the sack. What he found made his heart almost stop. Sitting in the remains of the bag was a turtle tot. It was smaller than what he and his brother's were when they were around it's age. The turtle tot was dirty and was covered in wounds. Raph could also tell it was half starved. And the shell on the child's back was more like plates than an actual shell.

The skin color of the tot was around Raph's own. Only a couple shades lighter. Black hair covered the kid's head and it went down to it's shoulder blades. The tot scrambled back, whimpering. Raph placed his sai back on his waist, holding his hands up where the baby could see them. Light violet eyes stared at him from behind it's bangs, showing that the turtle tot was scared. Raph began to speak.

"Shush. It's okay. Come here." The child whimpered again, making a careening noise. A deep growl/churr came from Raph. His eyes widened slightly at it. The sai-wielding ninja had never made that noise before in his life. Well, what ever the noise was, it calmed the turtle tot down. Raph moved towards the turtle tot, making the noise again.

The tot launched itself at him, wrapping tiny arms around Raph's thick neck. Raph held onto the kid, standing. "Come on kid, let's get you home." He began walking back to the Lair, wondering where did the Tot come from...

_**0123456789**_

Raph approached the Lair, the tot still in his arms. He didn't know what he was going to tell his family. Raph began rubbing his hand on the child's back, feeling it shiver. The hot head soon entered the Lair, seeing Mikey on the couch. "Yo Mikey! Get Don!"

Mikey looked over the back of the couch only to hop over it faster than a bat out of hell. "Whoa DUDE! Is that a Turtle Tot?"

Raph growled, "No, it's a fucking kitten! Get Don! It's hurt you goof!" Mikey ran off to find the family doctor as Raph took the tot to the kitchen. He gently placed the baby turtle on the counter, looking for something to begin cleaning it up. Raph found a clean wash cloth and some soap. He picked the tot back up and placed it in the now filling sink. The baby looked up at him, violet eyes wide.

Raph just smiled, gently running water over it. He heard a crash from behind him. Raph looked over his shoulder to see Donnie panting, medical kit in hand. "Mikey said that you were hurt?" Raph raised an eyebrow.

"It ain't me whose hurt Don."

Don growled, "Mikey, I am going to kill you. He knows better than to do that!"

Raph moved enough so that the turtle tot he was cleaning was now visible to the scientist. "It's the little one that needs medical attention Don."

Don's eyes widened and he hurried over to them. Raph looked away from his younger brother to the tot, who was now gripping onto his arm like it was a life line. "Raph, w-what? How?" he said this as he began to check over the scared baby.

"I don't know. I was going to check out the TCRI area, ya know, to make sure none of them Foot Ninja are in da sewers when somebody dropped a sack down a man hole. In it was the little one. Thought getting the little one home was more important than a scoutin mission."

Don glanced away from the cut he was wrapping to his older brother. "Good thing too. From what I can see, this turtle tot wouldn't have lived for more than a couple days. Who ever had it was abusing it."

Raph growled, sending shivers of slight fear down Donnie's spine. The genius remembered vividly of the last time they saw a man hit a kid in front of the emerald turtle. Bastard was sent to the hospital with two broken arms, a shattered leg, punctured lung, almost destroyed rib cage, major concussion and a broken spine. That was when Leo knew not to piss off the turtle. Kid was alright, thankfully. Kept saying how Raph was an angel.

Don was snapped from his memory when he heard Raph growl again. "Don, come look at dis."

Frowning, Don looked over to see what was angering his older brother. What he saw made a growl erupt from his own throat. Tattooed on the bottom of the turtle tot's left foot was a symbol the two brothers knew well. The Earth Protection Force. Aka Bishop.

Don looked up at Raph. "Now it explains where the little one came from and why it is different from us."

Raph snarled, scaring the turtle tot. Don's jaw dropped as he heard a strange noise come from his brother that calmed the baby turtle down. The two finished cleaning and mending the baby and Raph sent Don to find a clean towel to dry the baby off. When Don came back, what he saw made his heart melt slightly.

A large bubble was on the turtle tot's nose and it was giggling. Raph was smiling and gently splashing the baby, causing the giggle to grow in volume. Don rested against the door frame, smiling softly. It had been a while since he saw the hot head smile and that the turtle tot was giggling was cute too. But the adorable scene came to an end when Don approached them. The scientist literally saw the laughter die from the baby's eyes as it saw him. _'Guess it will only trust Raph.'_ he thought as he handed Raph the towel.

The taller turtle lifted the baby out of the water and wrapped it up. He began drying it off, making sure not to bother any of the wounds they had stitched together. Once the baby was dry, Don began wrapping up the stitched wounds, to make sure no infections would set in. But they both heard a noise from the entrance of the kitchen. Don and Raph turned to see Mikey, Leo, Splinter and April standing there. All had the look of shock, well, except for Mikey.

Mikey squeed and ran at the baby. The turtle tot glued itself to Raph's leg, making a scared squeak. But before Mikey could get close to the frightened child, Raph snarled at his brother, showing his teeth. The aqua turtle froze, staring at his older brother. Who had pushed the turtle tot behind him. "R-Raph?" Mikey asked.

"You are scaring it ya GOOBER!" growled the amber eyed turtle. Splinter gently approached the two turtles.

"My son, please tell me that isn't what I think it is hiding behind you." Raph turned and scooped the turtle tot up into his arms. It attached itself to his neck, peeking at the rest of the group from behind it's now clean hair.

"Sorry Splinter. I found it in the sewers. I couldn't just leave it!" Splinter held up a paw/hand.

"It's alright Raphael. I am just wondering where did the little one come from."

That was when anger flashed across Raph's face. Don spoke before his brother had the chance to. "Raph found Bishop's symbol on the child's foot." Mikey's eyes narrowed and Leo drew his swords.

"Then it is a DANGER!" Leo snarled out. The tot's arms tightened around Raph's neck. Raph growled low in his throat at Leo, his own thick arms tightening around the child.

"You better not be saying what I think youse sayin Leo otherwise youse and me are going to have a problem."

Splinter spoke, "Enough. Leonardo, the child holds no threat. Donatello, what can you tell us?"

Eyes went to the purple banded ninja. Don coughed into his fist. "Well, from what I can tell. Just by observation of course, is that the turtle tot is roughly 3 or 4 years old. Also, from what I remember, the tot is a girl."

That made jaws drop. "How did you figure that one Donatello?" Splinter asked, curiously looking at the turtle tot in his son's arms.

Don coughed again, "Well for one thing, body figure. She is not as, for lack of better words, bulky as we were when we were kids. Also, if you look carefully, she had a slimmer figure. But what really stands out is her hair. I've never seen a Mutant Turtle with hair." The now female turtle tot hid behind her hair. April smiled and went over to the turtle tot. Violet eyes peeked at her from behind a curtain of black hair. The red head rummaged through her purse and brought out her hairbrush she kept there.

April looked at Raph, "May I brush her hair?"

Raph shifted, slightly bouncing the tot up. "It's up to her. What do think little one?" The younger turtle looked from Raph to April. Confusion in her eyes. April mimicked brushing her hair before pointing at the baby turtle. Raph grinned as realization hit the tot. She shyly nodded and Raph put her down. April went over to the kitchen table with the turtle tot and began brushing her ratty hair. Leo observed this with narrowed eyes as Don continued to speak in scientific terms that was confusing Splinter and Mikey.

"But what I don't get Donnie is how Bishop got her." Mikey said.

Don scratched at his head. "From what I remember, Bishop has some of our DNA. No doubt he used it to create the kid. So, congrats are in order." Eyes stared at him.

"Congratulations Donatello?" asked Splinter, confusion in his voice.

Donnie nodded, "Yep for whosoever DNA helped create her was your own. Therefore, she's a daughter to whosoever DNA was used."

Leo paled, Mikey fainted and Raph sat down. Horror in Leo's eyes, he asked "Can you figure out who is the father Don?"

The olive skinned turtle nodded, ignoring Splinter as he revived Mikey. "Sure. I just need some of her blood."

Leo looked at the tot that was having her hair brushed. "Do we need to give any blood?"

Don shook his head. "Nope. Have your stuff on file already."

Raph looked away from his brother to stare at the turtle tot. The ratty hair was now brushed and went down now to above the tot's tail. The emerald turtle couldn't help but smile at her, showing that he liked her new do. April giggled as she watched the tot go over to Raph and hold out her arms. Recognizing that she wanted up, Raph scooped her up.

He began to bounce the tot in his lap, watching as her face bloomed. Splinter looked away from his other sons to look at the little one. She was giggling as Raph bounced her. The wise rat smiled softly, thinking _'This child will help my sons. And if she is Mikey's then perhaps she will make him grow up.'_

Speaking of Mikey, the orange banded turtle said, "Hey, if she is one of ours, then she needs a name!"

Splinter beamed, "An excellent idea Michelangelo."

Everyone turned to look at the girl, who was playing with one of Raph's hands. Mikey smiled, "What about Ellie?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Right."

Don perked up, "What about Aphrodite?" Heads shook.

"Geez Don, what would her nickname be? Phro?" said the only human. Donnie blushed.

Leo spoke, "Elizabeth?"

As the others bounced around ideas, Raph watched the baby in his lap. She was looking at his hand, holding hers up to it. Raph's other hand rested on her head, making violet eyes turn to look at him. She reminded him of a little flower that was waiting to bloom. A small frown made its way across his face before running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled, showing her baby teeth. That was then the frown turned into a smile. "Hana." he said.

The other voices stopped. Splinter looked at his second eldest son, "What was that Raphael?"

Raph didn't look up. He continues to run his fingers through the dark hair. "Her name will be Hana."

The others looked at each other before Master Splinter spoke again, "A wonderful choice my son. For she will be our flower." Splinter walked over to where Raph and Hana were sitting. Hana looked up at the wise rat. The old male places ha paw on her shoulder. "Hana, the flower. It fits well."

And with that, Splinter left the kitchen for his stories were about to come on...


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Hope you all like it!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. And neither does MICHAEL BAY!**_

_**0123456789**_

Raph snickered as he placed Hana down at the kitchen table. Donnie sat down, placing an icepack over his now black eye. April, who was making dinner, gasped as she saw Don. "Don! What happened?" she asked as she ran her fingers lightly over the bruised eye.

Raph roared with laughter, going over to the fridge. Don pointed at his older brother, "Shut up Raph! It isn't funny!"

The red banded turtle laughter turned to gwaffing, making him lean on the metal box. His laughter gaining the attention of his other brothers, making Leo and Mikey enter the kitchen. Mikey whistled as he saw Don's new shiner, "Damn Don, what happened to you bro?"

Leo raised an eye ridge as Raph began gasping for air from laughing so much. He glanced at Hana, who was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. She was looking at the emerald turtle with a "What are you doing?" face.

Don growled at his brothers, "Apparently Hana has a fear of needles. And when I tried to draw some blood she freaked." Leo looked away from the turtle tot to his brother. The blue banded ninja coughed to hide the laugh. For not only did Donnie have a black eye, bite wounds covered his face and forearms. He also had some other bruises and a scratch on his cheek.

Raph gasped out, "Don got his ass handed to him by a 5 year old girl! HAHAHA!" Mikey snickered as the scientist glared at him. April shushed Raph, looking over Don's wounds. Leo looked at Hana, realizing that her bangs were slightly cut.

Leo asked, "What happened to her hair?"

Don sighed, moving the icepack, "Well, it was decided to use some of her hair."

"Will it give you the same results if you had blood?" the blue banded turtle asked.

The olive skinned male nodded and winced, "Yes. It will take a bit longer."

Leo nodded and went over to the fridge where Raph was rooting around. The emerald turtle was still chuckling as he rummaged through the metal box. "And what are you doing?"

Amber eyes raised to look at the leaf green turtle. "Finding Hana something to eat. She is hungry and needs food."

Mikey began bouncing up and down, "Oh! I can make her some pizza!"

Raph emerged from the fridge, holding a jar of applesauce, "No you bone head."

The sea green turtle wilted, "But why?!"

Doctor Donnie spoke as April went back to what she was doing, "For that is considered a heavy food. She hasn't eaten anything like that before either. Her stomach wouldn't take it and reject it."

April nodded, "Yeah. Sorry Mikey. But maybe once she back to full health, you can make her some."

Mikey nodded, watching his second eldest brother. "Okay, so what are you doing Raph?"

The sai-wielding turtle placed a small bowl of applesauce in front of Hana, who had been playing with the ends of her hair. "I made her some food."

The young turtle looked at the bowl for a few seconds before looking up at the taller turtle. He face said, "What the shell am I suppose to do with this?" Raph stared at her before picking up the spoon he got for her and placed it in the mush. Again, she just stared at it. Eye ridge twitching, Raph took a spoonful of applesauce and ate it. Hana's violet widened as realized it was food. The emerald turtle gave her the spoon back, sitting next to her at the table.

Hana slowly scooped up some of the mushed apple and brought it to her lips. She gently placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, making the older turtles lean in slightly. Hana swallowed the food in her mouth before digging into the food. Mikey laughed as Don smiled. Raph grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. Innocent eyes looked up at him.

"Slow down, otherwise you will get sick." he said in a calm tone, showing that he wasn't mad. Hana slowed down in eating, making jaws drop around the kitchen. Leo looked at the turtle tot, then to his hot head brother.

_'She actually listened to him...It seems that the world is ending.'_ thought the fearless leader as April announced that dinner was ready...

_**0123456789**_

Mikey lazed on the couch, feeling full. Dinner was a memorable event. Why? For Hana didn't leave Raph alone. After she had finished the small bowl of applesauce, Raph had taken her to the living room. He placed her on the couch, telling her that she needed to sleep. Hana had nodded and once she was laying down, tucked under a blanket, Raph went back into the kitchen.

Apparently, Hana didn't like that. She had cried out, seeing his carapace moving back into the kitchen. Raph stilled and looked at her. She wasn't laying down anymore. Instead she was running towards him, fear in her eyes. The emerald turtle sighed and took her with him into the kitchen, knowing that she wouldn't relax if he wasn't around. During dinner, Hana sat in his lap. That gained an evil glare from Leo, who didn't approve of that apparently.

It was also when they had discovered that she was very curious. She watched them all with eyes that Leo recognized. She was breaking down everything and storing it all in her memory. Somewhat like a computer does. It was somewhat disconcerting to have her watch them with her violet eyes. Hana would sometimes look away from them to stare at the turtle she was sitting with. Whenever this would happen, Raph would pat her on the head or rub her back.

It happened all through dinner, which was really strange. Once dinner was over, the turtles went their separate ways. Leo went to meditate; Don to check on the progress of knowing who Hana's father is; Mikey relaxing on the couch; Splinter off to do what Splinter does; April going home; And Raph? Well, he was taking a tired turtle tot to bed.

Raph took Hana up to his room and placed her in his hammock. The black haired child yawned and curled up. A smirk flashed across his face as he tucked her in. Once she was sleeping, Raph sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

_'I'm not ready to be a father. If she is mine. But what if she is Leo's? Now way, he couldn't do it. Too stuck up. He doesn't have the patience to teach anyways. Don? He would read books and study her. She would be scared most of the time. Has Don even been around kids?'_ He leaned back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. _'Mikey? Still a kid himself. Fuck we all are. But Mikey is the youngest. He can barely take care of himself, much less a turtle tot. She needs stability.'_

Raph closed his eyes, wondering...

_**0123456789**_

_**End chapter! I know, a bit short but hey, I bet you are wondering who Hana's daddy is right?! That will be relieved soon! You know the drill, review/comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter of "Lullaby"! I am LOVING the feedback on this story. And I love writing it. This will be a very important chapter. I am going to use actual events from my family that Hana will do. So, you know the drill.

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT...trust me, it would be a bad Idea...**_

Raph groaned as he heard his alarm clock blare out Avenged Sevenfold. The emerald turtle had fallen asleep at his desk, thinking all sorts of scenarios that involved Hana being one of his brothers. He looked at his alarm clock. It said 6:15 AM. With another groan, Raph lashed out his foot. It connected with the bit of plastic, sending it to it's doom. An evil smile shot across the sai-wielding turtle's face as he heard it smash.

Once it went silent, Raph looked over at his hammock. Staring at him was Hana. Either the alarm clock woke her or his snoring, the older turtle didn't know but what he did know was that she needed to go to the rest room. She was whimpering and crossing her legs. Raph got up, popped his back and went over to the child. Violet eyes stared at him as he picked her up.

"Alright kid, time to go to the bathroom." Raph carried her out of his room and towards the bathroom. On his way, he noticed that Don was still working in his lab and that light was on in the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, the hot head of the group went into the bathroom. Once there, he placed Hana down on the floor.

"Right. Now." He looked at her as she looked around. Raph stood by the toilet. "Please tell me you know how to use this."

Hana tilted her head to the side, confused. The emerald turtle felt a blush go across his face. "Damn. Okay. Uh..." Raph popped his head out of the bathroom, "DONNIE! I need you!" he yelled. Once that was done, the red banded turtle went and leaned against the sink, staring at the curious turtle tot.

Soon, Don entered the bathroom, looking pissed. "What is it Raph? I'm a bit busy here!"

The emerald turtle pointed at Hana. "How do female turtle go Don?" he asked bluntly.

Olive skin darkened as Don realized the problem. "Um...well...I am not particularly sure. Let me call April."

Amber eyes rolled as Don quickly grabbed his shell cell. Hana, ignoring the flustered males, looked around. Her eyes rested on the toilet and a flash of a memory entered her mind. She grimaced before blinking rapidly. Hana looked at the porcelain bowl before going up to it. Raph was watching at her, ignoring the flustered Don behind him. The black haired turtle walked up to the toilet and climbed up onto it.

Both male turtles' blushed and quickly left the bathroom, leaving a very confused turtle tot in the room an a confused April on the phone...

_**0123456789**_

Leo sighed as he took a sip of his morning tea. He had woken up to Raph's yelling and decided to was time to get up if Raph was yelling. He was now on his way to waking up and feeling like normal. The leaf green turtle wasn't a morning person and tried to sleep in whenever he could. But today seemed one of those days. As the fearless leader continued to sip his tea, he remembered that they now had a turtle tot on their hands.

He sighed, looking at his cup. He had stayed up later than usual, thinking about the child. Leo was scared to death, for if it was his, what would he do? He already had to take care of his brothers, so adding another turtle to the list was going to be difficult. Add to the fact that it was FEMALE sent big warnings in the blue banded turtle's mind. They had never SEEN a female turtle before. Only on TV when Donnie accidentally found a documentary showing the life of turtles.

Needless to say, when the mating season portion came on, all four of the turtles fled the living room as fast as they could.

Leo looked away from his tea when he heard somebody entering the kitchen. It was Raph and glued to his leg was Hana. Following them was Don. He was on the phone with a very angry April, from what Leo could hear. The red banded turtle was chuckling as he placed Hana on a chair.

The leaf green turtle mouthed "April?" His brother nodded and went to make some breakfast for both himself and the turtle tot that was now staring at Leo. Sipping his tea, the leader observed the black haired turtle. Her wide violet eyes were taking in everything. Documenting where everything was. He raised both eye ridges as he realized she had his mind at taking in everything, sorting it like a computer.

Raph placed a small bowl of oatmeal in front of her and sat down next to the turtle tot. Hana smiled at him, face brightening up. Apparently the smile was contagious, for the red banded turtle gave a real smile. And shocking the eldest turtle. Raph rarely smiled, and if he did, then either he thought it was funny or was causing somebody pain. Leo shook his head, dispelling the thoughts of his younger brother. Returning his attention to Hana, the turtle saw that she was eating.

But she was still aware of her surroundings. It impressed him slightly, for a young turtle her age could act like him, a trained ninja. It also saddened him, for she was just a child. The only thing she should worry about is having fun. Leo snapped his head up as Don sat down at the table with a huff.

"Damn." he said, making the other turtles worry slightly. For Donnie rarely cursed.

"What's up Donnie-boy?" Raph asked, taking a spoonful of food.

Don rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Oh, nothing. Except that April is coming over tonight. With supplies for Hana."

Leo shifted in his seat. "That doesn't seem too bad."

The scientist looked at his eldest brother. "She is bringing Casey."

That caused Leo to groan and Raph to curse under his breath. Hana just ignored them, enjoying her food.

"Why in the shell is she bringing him?" asked Leo. The olive skinned turtle rested his head on the table, feeling a headache form in his skull.

"Apparently she is giving Hana some of her old things, what with her being a girl."

That made Raph raise an eye ridge. "So? She's a turtle."

Donnie raised his head, resting his chin on the wooden table. "I am quoting April here, 'For it is indecent for a girl her age to run around naked.'"

His two older brothers blinked before shaking their heads. "Shell when we were her age, we ran around naked as the day we were hatched." stated Raph, taking another bite of food.

The purple banded turtle sighed, getting up. "Yeah but we are all male. We've never had a female turtle before. April wants her to wear clothes so that when Hana does start to, pardon the pun, bloom she won't be indecent."

Raph stared at his younger brother before shaking his head again. Leo just sighed as Don began to make coffee. "Onto a hopefully less confusing topic, when will we know whose Hana's father?" asked the blue banded turtle.

The emerald turtle choked on his food as Don glanced back at his eldest brother. "This evening. Around the same time April will arrive with Casey. She wants to know too."

Grumbling, Raph stood from the table. He headed towards the sink, empty bowl in hand. After placing it in the sink, he went over to Hana. "You done?" he asked her.

Leo felt his heart sink as he saw how much she ate. Well, how little she ate actually. There was barely a dent in the oatmeal. Raph just wrapped up her leftovers in tin foil and placed it in the fridge. The other turtles straightened once they saw Splinter enter the kitchen. The wise rat just smiled as he saw Hana get out of her seat and hid behind Raph's leg.

The tall turtle just patted her head, making her look up at his face. "It's okay Hana. This is Splinter. He is your grandfather."

Leo's eyes widened as he realized Raph's words. Their sensei was now a grandfather. Well, it seemed Splinter didn't mind, for he just chuckled and made some tea. The sai-wielding turtle picked up the tot and placed her in his lap when he sat back down at the table. Don placed a cup of coffee in front of his older brother before sitting down himself.

Hana looked at the robed rat when he sat down. She leaned across the table, sniffing his peach tea. Don bit his lip, in vain for trying not to smile For Hana made a disgusted face at the tea and sat back down in Raph's lap. The turtle she was sitting on had no problem in laughing, making both Leo and Don look at him like he was crazy...

_**0123456789**_

Mikey sat on the floor of their living room, chewing on his thumbnail. The aqua turtle couldn't help it. Don was getting the test results. The Test Results. The ones that would announce who was Hana's father. And speaking of Hana, the turtle tot was sitting in Raph's lap as she played on the floor. In her hand was a wooden train that she was pushing around. The emerald turtle had his arms wrapped around her, leaning over her as she played with the toy. It made Mikey smile somewhat, for Raph was smiling and that it was cute. _'Raph makes a good dad.'_ thought the orange banded turtle as he watched Hana giggle.

April was sitting on the couch with Casey, whose wide eyes hadn't moved away from Hana since he arrived. Leo was standing away from the main group, as if hoping that if he stayed away then Hana wouldn't be his. Don entered the living room, Splinter in tow. Everyone looked away from the turtle tot to the scientist. The rat went and sat down in his chair, smiling at his granddaughter.

The light skinned tot was wearing one of Casey's old shirts. It was black with a white tribal design on it and it fell to her knees. On her head was a white bandana, somewhat keeping the hair out of her eyes. Splinter looked away from her and to his smartest son. "Well Donatello? What do the results say?"

Don cleared his throat. "The results say that Hana's father is..."

_**And END- SLAM! BAM! BASH!**_

_**I-I mean, here is the rest of the chapter! ehehehe (looks at fans nervously**_

Don cleared his throat. "The results say that Hana's father is Raph."

Silence fell across the room like a ton of bricks. Raph eyes almost popped out of his head as he stared at his younger brother. Everyone looked away from Don to the shell shocked turtle. Mikey said, "Her dad...is Raph?!"

That was when Raph did the only thing that came to mind: faint...

_**0123456789**_

_**Now it is the end of the chapter...Please DON'T KILL ME! Read and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

More of the amazing "Lullaby"! In this, we will hear Hana's first WORD! X333 Keep reading to find out more of this adorable turtle tot!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I own Hana...that's it...**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Raph groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Donnie telling him that Hana was his kid. After that? Nothing. _'Guess that means I fainted. Great.'_ thought the emerald turtle as he sat up. He glanced around to see that his family had moved him onto the couch and was now staring at him. Hana, who was playing on the floor, looked up at him. It tugged at the toughest turtle's heart when he saw her face light up.

The female turtle got up and all about flew to where Raph was resting. He smiled at her, to show that he was alright. "Hey kid." he glanced away from his daughter to where his father was watching his stories. "How long was I out?"

Mikey spoke from where he was lounging on the floor. "A couple hours. You nearly gave Hana a heart attack by the way."

Raph's amber eyes went back to the turtle tot, who was now nuzzling his plastron. "Sorry Hana." he whispered to her, hugging her tight. Bright violet eyes blinked at him before her smile turned into a face breaking grin.

Standing up, with Hana in arms, Raph made his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Casey and Leo, both staring at their drinks. Leo's hands grasped around his tea cup while Casey was just holding a still full bottle of beer. Placing Hana down, the emerald turtle said, "What's with the long faces?"

Both older males heads looked up at Raph. Casey moved to get out of his chair, but Raph held up a hand. "Where's April?" he asked.

Casey said, "She's wit Don. Said something about figurin out Hana's ma."

Nodding, Raph made his way to the fridge while his daughter went to go sit at the table. Leo didn't say a word as he watched Hana. The little girl heaved herself up onto a chair, peeking her violet eyes over the table. Her father sat down, a bottle of beer in one hand and a bottle of apple juice in the other.

"So, what happened after I, ya know." He asked as he opened the juice, passing it to the black haired turtle. She gave a noise of joy before grabbing the bottle. A smirk appeared on Raph's face as he opened his drink.

The only male human spoke to his best friend, "Well, Hana freaked out. Thinkin youse died or somethin. Aside from that, we just moved your heavy shell over to da couch. Splinta said youse was acceptin the information that Don dropped."

Raph raised an eye ridge. "Heavy shell? I weigh less than youse Casey Jones."

That broke the ice that had formed around the vigilante. "Me? Naw man. I am 100% Muscle."

The red banded turtle snorted, "100% Muscle head. Youse hardly think bonehead."

Hana moved her head back and forth as her dad and his best friend bickered back and forth. She grew tired of the play fighting (which was growing louder with each insult) and decided to watch her silent uncle. He hadn't moved since she entered his line of sight. Getting out of the chair, the young turtle went up to him. Leo still watching her. Hana tilted her head to side, as if she was studying him. After several minutes, Hana just smiled at him.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise as she walked away from him and back to her daddy. Totally confused, the fearless leader watched as she grasped her father's hand and pull him away from Casey, the two still bickering as the emerald turtle left the kitchen...

~~~Scene Change~~~

_**Several Weeks later...**_

Raph grunted as he punched the sand bag. The tallest turtle threw another punch. It had been a few weeks since they had found Hana and discovered that she was Raph's daughter. What was even more shocking was that Donnie and April found out that not only was Hana Raph's kid, but half-human as well. It seemed (from what the two scientists unveiled) that Bishop wanted to make humans that had the turtle's healing ability and their other mutant talents.

So, the insane agent decided to take a human egg and give it some Raph DNA. 9 months later, we have Hana.

That made Raph want to rip Bishop apart limb by limb. But what stopped the emerald turtle from doing that was that Bishop had disappeared off their radar. Hopefully for good.

They had also discovered something else about Hana. The young turtle tot was a freaking genius. She was being taught by Donnie and April. Reading and math she absorbed like a sponge and Hana could already do long division. It shocked the turtles on how smart she was and Mikey had said, "Okay, she must have gotten her smarts from her mom." when they found out.

That comment made Mikey have extra training time with Raph. Splinter also found out that Hana was very skilled in ninjutsu. She was taking to it like a fish to water. Hana could move in ways the brothers could have only dreamed of when they were children. Leo could hide it very well that he was somewhat jealous of his niece. For she was advancing through the lessons faster than he did. Raph, on the other hand, was very proud of his daughter.

Raph grunted again as he punched the sand bag. He looked over to his right to see Hana practicing some katas. Noticing her footing was off, the taller turtle went over to her and corrected it. Hana looked up at her father to see he was doing the same move as her. Only that his footing was different. Hana watched him perform the move flawlessly and copied it.

The amber eyes turtle smiled as she corrected her footing. Hana made a noise of victory as she performed the move. Raph laughed at her, showing that he was proud. It made the tiny turtle giggle with her father. Both turtles were unaware of Leo watching them...

~~~Scene Change~~~

Mikey watched as his older brother nodded to himself. It was going to be the first run Raph had since Hana appeared. Splinter had decided that Raph wasn't allowed to go topside. Not since Hana appeared. After much pleading and a few cases of bribery (Splinter loved Buffy) Raph was allowed to FINALLY go on a midnight run. Provided he had somebody to watch Hana.

Raph managed to convince April to do it. Mikey grinned as he remembered how his older brother conned April to watch the female turtle. Seemed Raph had said something about a young impressionable female turtle living with a bunch of men had convinced the red head to watch Hana for the night. April had also said something about getting Hana to wear clothes, which confused the older turtles.

The aqua turtle hopped off the couch when he saw that Raph had finished getting Hana's overnight bag ready. "A'right. She's got her book, juice and hairbrush. Her spare bandana is in there, as well as her spare night shirt." the emerald turtle listed off to himself. Sitting on the floor playing with her wooden train was Hana. This was also the baby turtle's first time going Topside since she arrived.

The older turtles didn't know how she would handle it but they decided that if she freaked the fuck out (Mikey's words) then they would go home. Don was sitting next to Hana, still trying to get her to speak. She had yet to say a word since she arrived 6 weeks ago and April had told them that she was probably traumatized from Bishop, so it would be a while since the turtle tot would be able to speak.

Raph had no problem, as did Leo. But Mikey and Don wanted to hear their niece speak. Hell Mikey was trying to get Hana's first word to be "Pizza" "Uncle Mikey" or "Cowabunga." Raph had threatened to skin Mikey alive if Hana's first word was any of those. Everyone else agreed with the emerald turtle. So, now it was Donnie who was trying to get her to speak.

"Come on Hana. Say 'TRAIN'!" coaxed the olive skinned turtle. Hana just looked at him before going back to play with her favorite toy. Don hung his head and sighed.

Leo walked up to the group. "Come on guys. We had better leave now if we want to make it there before 11."

The other turtles nodded and Raph grabbed Hana's bag and Hana herself. She was gripping the toy as Raph placed her on his hip. As they walked to the entrance to the Lair, Splinter stopped them. "Be careful my sons. And granddaughter. Have a safe journey and tell Miss O'Neil that we have a training session next week."

Mikey nodded, as did the rest of his brothers. Leo walked up to their adopted father. "We will be careful. We won't do anything dangerous."

Splinter smiled softly at his family. "That is all I wish for my sons. Now, I do believe Hana has a play date?"

That caused chuckles to go around the male turtles, leaving a confused Hana...

~~~Scene Change~~~

Hana giggles reached Raph's ear hole, causing the emerald turtle to grin. Piggy backing on her daddy's back, Hana looked around the bright lights of New York with wide eyes. The lights and sounds from the city had spooked her at first, but then her daddy had showed her that there was nothing to be scared of. It was just light and noise. That's all it was. And boy did the young child love it!

The wind in her hair from her daddy running made her giggle and she squealed with laughter every time they jumped a building. Raph had decided against using the Battle Shell, for they were just going out for a quick run, not chasing Hun over the city. And also, Raph didn't want to scare Hana with the armored truck. She had freaked when he brought her up to the garage the first time he and Don decided to try to rebuild the Shell Cycle. What happened was that Hana screamed and began to cry when she first heard the roar of the engine.

The older turtles decided to try again later with Hana working in the garage, when she was older was the unspoken agreement. Raph smiled as he heard Hana laugh again. The turtles landed on a roof that was close to April's. Leo held up a hand, causing all of them to fall silent. Mikey and Don's hearts sunk a bit when they saw the laughter and happiness die on Hana's face.

Leo looked over the edge of the building to see some Purple Dragons mugging a poor woman. "We've got trouble." said the blue banded turtle. Raph placed Hana on the ground.

"Let's just go Leo. I've got precious Cargo here. We can come back once Hana is safe." said the emerald turtle. That caused the eldest turtle to glare at his younger brother.

"We stop them first. Make sure Hana is safe up here before coming down to assist up. Don, Mikey, let's go."

Raph growled as his brothers (two of the hesitant) went to fight the thugs. The father moved Hana over to the shadows of an AC unit. He placed her bag next to it. "Okay honey. Daddy's got to go deal with your stupid uncle and some idiot thugs. Stay here and stick to the shadows. I will be back as soon as I can okay?"

Hana looked confused but when Raph went to pull away, she gripped onto his arm. Violet eyes were filled with fear as she looked up at her father. Raph covered her tiny hand with his own. "I will come RIGHT back. Okay? I promise."

He gently pried her hand off of his arm and moved away. She made a noise that Raph recognized. She was scared. The older turtle looked at her from where he was and made the noise he first made when they met. Before Hana could move, Raph went and joined his brothers...

~~~Scene Change~~~

Raph dusted off his hands as the Purple Dragons ran for it. The old lady that they had rescued had taken a stray pipe to the head and Don had called an ambulance. She was out cold but otherwise alright. She didn't see them, which was a plus in Raph' book. He looked to his brothers. Mikey was blowing a raspberry in the direction of the fleeing thugs while Leo sheathed his swords. Don was making sure that the old lady was in a comfortable position before they left.

But before Raph could open his mouth to round up his brothers, a dark chuckle the turtles knew all to well came down from above. Blood running cold, Raph looked up to see Hun standing on top of a building. The same building that Raph left Hana.

The huge man chuckled again, "Well well well. Look what the cat dragged out."

Leo growled, "Hun! What do you want?!"

Hun laughed, "Why nothing from you turtles. Except for this!" He reached behind him and pulled out Hana.

All of the turtles yelled out, "HANA!"

The baby mutant struggled against the large human, tears falling from her face.

Raph growled, "Let. Her. Go. Hun!"

Hun smirked, "I think not. The Master will want to see her. Perhaps have her head hanging in his office."

Laughing, Hun jumped up, grabbing a hold of the rope ladder that appeared out of nowhere. The turtles' eyes followed the Purple Dragon Leader as he hopped onto the now visible copter. Raph screamed out, "HANA!"

What happened next shocked the turtles. Hana reached out a hand and cried out "DADDY!"

All of the turtles began screaming her name, as the copter flew away. Raph could still hear Hana screaming for him...

_**End of Chapter...**_

_**Of gods I am tearing up. Hana has been TAKEN by HUN! And she said her first word! Remember, read and Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Newest Chapter of Lullaby! I know you all want to kill me from that last chapter but it had to be done But look on the bright side, Hana DID say her first word! And it was "Daddy"! X33 Please don't kill me...

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. All I own is Hana...**_

Raph stared at the floor in April's apartment. It had been roughly 15 minutes since Hun took Hana and they had called a red alert to their friends/family. Once they all told what happened, Raph fell silent. April was working with Donnie on getting schematics on The Shredder's new pad. Where Hun took Raph's daughter.

Mikey was working with Casey on making sure they had weapons and such while Leatherhead was hacking into the Shredder's security. Leo was up on the roof, being scolded by Splinter. Which was shocking. Once the wise rat learned that Leo ordered his brother to go fight instead of taking Hana straight to April's, the mutant had dragged Leo up to the roof by his bandana tails and they hadn't seen him since.

The mutant croc spoke out, "I have hacked into their security. I am downloading everything I can and sending in the virus."

Don looked to his best friend. "Gotcha. Thanks Leatherhead."

Leatherhead nodded to the turtle. "It is no problem Donatello. I, too, wish for young Hana's safety."

That caused Raph to look up. Hana had been shy of the humanoid croc, and vice verse. Until Hana had grown too curious for her own good and began to watch Leatherhead work with her uncle Don. Since then, whenever Leatherhead visited the Lair, Hana would follow him around like a puppy. It was cute and Leatherhead saw her as his own. The turtle tot even managed to calm him down once. Shocked the turtles to hell and back that event did.

But right now, the only thing Raph cared about was getting his daughter back. The door to April's apartment opened to reveal a solemn Splinter and a guilty Leo. Following them was Casey and Mikey. The aqua turtle went over to his upset brother.

"We got the Battle Shell prepped and is set to go." Dead amber eyes just stared at the younger turtle. It tore Mikey's heart apart, seeing his brother like this. Just when Raph was finally growing into the turtle they all knew he was, this happened. It had warmed Mikey's soul that Raph was finally smiling more and acting like the Raph the orange banded turtle knew. The one that Raph had buried deep within himself after Leo was named leader.

Hana was bringing that out. The turtle who was fun, passionate and loveable. The one who would gladly rip apart anyone who would dare hurt his family. Hana, the sweet child, was bringing out her true father. But that all seemed for nothing the moment that little shell of sunshine was taken. Mikey still could hear the screams of Raph as his daughter was taken. It broke his heart. For Raph never sounded like that before. The closest he got to sounding like that was when they lost Splinter.

Mikey was pulled from his mind when Leo said, "Let's go. The sooner we get Hana back, the better." The orange banded turtle looked back at his older brother, who had stood. The dead look that had taken over Raph had disappeared. Now, you could almost see the rage that had taken over Raph. Mikey gulped, thinking _'Stay out of Raph's way when we get there. I don't even think Splinter will be able to stop Raph from killing tonight...'_

~~~Scene Change~~~

Hana whimpered as she tried to shrink down. Standing in front of her was a tall human man. He was pale and had black hair. His dark eyes were staring at her and it made her remember when the other human would look at her before the pain began. He began to speak, causing Hana to flinch.

"Hun, what have you brought?"

The tallest human, who was still gripping one of Hana's arms, said "I have brought you the daughter of one of the turtles."

The metal creature from the corner came forward to look at Hana. She whimpered again, trying to break the human's grip on her arm. The holographic head looked at her before saying, "Daughter huh? Where on earth did she come from?"

The black haired man came forward as well, looking at her. Hana sniffed, making the careening noise that always brought her Daddy. Dead eyes stared into her own violet ones, causing shivers of fear to go up her spine.

"I do not know Stockman. What I do know is that if we have her, the turtles will no doubt follow. Tell me Hun, which Turtle is the father?"

Hun had the decency to blush. "I do not know Master. They were all screaming her name when I took her."

Stockman scoffed, "You don't even know the father. Shame on you Hun."

The blond male growled at the brain, making a fist at him.

Saki ignored the now bickering lackeys. He rested on his haunches, getting a closer look at the mutant child. Hana was now pulling on her arm, in hope of getting away. Her light emerald skin shined with sweat and the t-shirt she was wearing showed that she did not have a shell like the other Turtles. Her black hair spoke of her human genes but that was all that screamed "HUMAN" to the alien.

He continued to look her over. Her thin legs poked out from some denim shorts that covered the lower half of her body, hiding the rest of her from his view. She made the noise again, making Saki tilt his head. The clothed turtle seemed to be calling for something. Or someone.

Standing, The Shredder called out, "Karai."

Hun and Stockman stopped arguing as their Master's daughter came out of the shadows.

"Yes my lord?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Take this child to a holding room. Stockman, I want to know the second the turtles arrive."

The robotic man stuttered, "W-What for?"

Black eyes glared at the brain, "For if Hun is correct, then I want to see their faces when I kill the child in front of them. Until then, dismissed!"

Hun and Karai bowed before taking Hana to a different room. Stockman went to security, not wanting the Shredder's wrath on him...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph gritted his teeth as he and his family quietly snuck into The Shredder's hideout. The 3 other turtles, rat and croc slowly made their way up. It seemed the Shredder's security didn't reach the sewers, which was how the mutants entered the building. They were now slowing sneaking up to where they had taken his daughter. The emerald turtle pressed himself against the wall while Don managed to hack open another door.

Leatherhead's virus hand managed to be uploaded and it played all of the security cameras on a 5 minute loop, making it seem that they were the invisible mutants. Much to Mikey's joy. He began humming some superhero theme song, until Splinter's staff connected with his head. The aqua turtle was now nursing a goose egg on his head.

Don gave a noise of joy when the door opened. The decided to take each door one at a time, instead of all at one. It helped keep security unaware and them a secret. Raph followed his brother while Leatherhead typed away on a laptop.

"It says that Hana is being kept in a holding cell near Shredder's office. Seems he doesn't want to loose sight of his new prisoner."

The red banded turtle absorbed the information as they made their way up the stairwell. Amber eyes swept around the stairwell, making sure that they weren't followed. Leo was taking up the rear, following Splinter. Mikey ahead of the mutant rat and Raph was behind the two brainac mutants. Eyes narrowing, the emerald turtle swore that he was going to get his daughter back. Alive...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Hana jumped a bit when she heard the door to her cell open. Entering the room was Karai. Hana did not like the ninja woman, for Karai reminded the turtle tot too much of one of the women scientists that had caused her pain. Hana scrambled away from the human woman, pressing her back into the wall. Karai kneeled down in front of the child, tilting her head. "You are one of the turtles alright. But the question is, which one if your father."

Hana didn't understand what the woman wanted and it scared her. She whimpered when the woman ran a hand through her black hair. "You do not look like Michelangelo. Nor do you look like Donatello. Perhaps you are Leonardo's. Maybe Raphael's."

Violet eyes perked up a bit when she heard her daddy's name. This woman knew her daddy? Karai's eyes widened as she saw the turtle child get a bit closer. "You know your father's name? Well. You are smarter than you let on child. Is your father Leonardo or Raphael?"

Hana tilted her head to the side, wondering how this woman knew her father. The Japanese woman watched the child for a bit longer before standing. Wide eyes followed her every move until Karai left, leaving a very confused turtle tot...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph looked to his younger brother. They were getting ready to blow open the door to the lower level of Shredder's office. They wanted their enemy to bring out Hana, mostly to show the Shredder not to fuck with the turtle tot or else. And hopefully make him focus more on fixing his lair than deal with the turtles. Don and Leatherhead just finished adding the final bits of the C4 Bomb they attached to the door. And it also reminded the emerald turtle not to let Don watch Mythbusters for an entire weekend again.

Nodding, Don moved away from the bomb. Mikey plugged his ear holes with his fingers as the olive skinned turtle pressed the detonation button...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Hana almost shot out of her skin when she felt the building shake. It reminded her of the clay her Uncle would play in...Hana stood from where she was sitting. She went over to the door and rested her face against it, tears gently falling from her face. "Daddy." she whispered, knowing that her father was here to save her...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph snarled as he bashed open another Foot Ninja's head. The moment they blew open the doors, the Ninjas began swarming like ants over a package of open sugar. The mutants were now fighting their way to the next floor. Behind them layed dead and injured Foot Ninjas. Most of the dead came from the angry, no, ENRAGED turtle that was taking the lead.

Even Leatherhead was shocked on how much rage his small friend could hold back. But now, once Raph realized they were so close to his daughter. His terrified, small daughter the damn holding back all of the rage broke. And it literally terrified his family on how skilled Raph was at killing. His sai sung through the air, ending the song of life for some of these men. Metal flew through the air and Raph danced away from the singing shuriken.

Sometimes, Raph would reach out and take some of the flying weapons and give them back to their owners. Their owners would generally catch them with their face or chest. Amber eyes flashed gold as the mutants grew closer and closer to their destination...

~~~Lullaby~~~_**So many scene changes . **_

Hun stood near his master, holding onto the squirming turtle tot. Hana was pinned to his side like a sack of potatoes, feet trying to kick his rear end. She wasn't even leaving a bruise as she fought for freedom. Stockman was looking at her, growing confused whenever she would make the strange noise. But what got the blond man was what was being played on the big drop down screen. It was the Turtles, Rat sensei and a, was that a mutant Crocodile?

The red banded turtle on the screen was dancing to the tune of War. Slaughtering every enemy in his path. It frankly worried the gang boss on how blood thirsty the emerald turtle was. Even Karai was shocked. For the Turtles never killed unless it was absolutely necessary. The fact that the strongest turtle was killing their men and not even batting an eye showed how determined the reptile was to get the child back.

Hun looked down at the struggling child, wondering _'Is the child his then?'_

He was pulled from his mind when the door to the office was ripped open by the mutant croc. Blond eyebrows rose, showing that he was impressed by the strength of the mutant. No doubt this one would be one hell of a fighter. If trained right. The large reptile hissed at them, making Stockman slowly move away from them. The Turtles followed their Crocodile friend into the room.

Karai let out a breath of, well, she didn't know what as she watched Raphael enter the room. He had blood splattered on him, mostly around his legs and hands. In his blood soaked hands were his sai. The metal flashed dangerously at her, showing that they were ready for whatever their master did. Walking slowly towards them like an Angel of Death, Raphael showed off that one did not take away a child from a parent without getting even.

The Japanese woman swallowed, eyes never leaving Raph's face. His amber eyes flashed behind his mask when they landed on Hana, who was being held by Hun. "HANA!" he barked out.

The turtle tot stopped squirming, violet eyes flashing at him. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July. "DADDY!" She screamed.

Stockman's holographic lips mouthed "Raphael? Daddy?"

It also shocked the other humans that Raphael was the father. For they all thought the Turtles' leader would be the child's father. Nope, it was the hot head's. A very angry hot head. Who was not afraid to kill to get his child back.

The emerald turtle ignored Saki, speaking to his daughter. "Hana. Remember that move you saw on Uncle Mikey's TV? The one I said you must never do to Uncle Casey?"

The girl nodded, looking at her father with confusion.

"I need you to do that move. Right now."

Eyes widening, Hana knew what to do.

Hun laughed, "What move was that? Scream?"

Hana turned her head, making her face even with Hun's crotch. Opening her mouth, Hana chomped down. The other males in the room flinched and a couple of Foot Ninja cupped themselves as they realized Hana has chomped onto Hun's baby maker. The huge man squeaked, dropping Hana. The moment she hit the ground, the black haired turtle was on the move. Karai went to go after her but was intercepted by Leo.

A few Foot Ninja tried to grab her too but Leatherhead was there. He roared as his tail beat them back. Raph got on his knees, scooping up his daughter. Hana was crying into his neck, sobbing out "Daddy" over and over. Raph held her close, tears falling as well. "I've got you baby. Daddy is never letting you go again. I promise." he whispered to her.

Don grabbed his shell cell, speaking into it. "April! Casey! We need an exit! NOW!"

Mikey jumped when the building shook again, only this time a large hole was in the side of the office. Shredder's evil voice spoke out, "Do NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

But it was too late, the mutant reptiles and rat jumped out of the hole and got into the Battle Shell that was waiting below...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph held tightly onto Hana, who was still crying. They were in the Battle Shell, on their way home. Hana hadn't released her father and vice verse since Hana was rescued. Splinter was smiling at his son and granddaughter, knowing it would be a long time before Raph would let the child out of his sight again. Leatherhead was also smiling, glad that his friend had his daughter back. It wasn't until they were half way home when Mikey slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Dude! I just realized!"

They all looked at him, except for Casey who was driving the armored truck.

"What Mikey?" Don asked, stitching up a wound on Leo's arm.

"Hana said her first word!"

Everybody stared at the aqua turtle before laughing. Raph pulled away from his daughter, so he could look her in the eyes. "Your first word was 'Daddy'. How about that Mikey." Amber eyes met violet and right then, Raph knew he loved his daughter. And no one would take her away from him again...

~~~End~~~

Chapter finished! Gods I am tearing up a bit Writing this chapter while listening to Skillet's "Hero" Legion of Doom remix makes it come to life! So, you know what to do:REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter of "Lullaby" gods my muse loves this story. And so do I! Oh my gods the feed back from this is AMAZING! I would like to thank my friends who have stuck by me. Mostly to Leaf Ranger. My best friend in the world. I couldn't do this without you!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. I own Hana though...Please support the official release of TMNT not TANT...**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

It had been several weeks since the day Hun had taken Hana, and they had got her back. Since then, Hana had not left her father's side. That also included training. Raph was making sure she knew how to fight and was surprised with the results. She had begun training in ninjutsu earlier but just fighting in general, she was making leaps and bounds. The older turtles believed it had something to do with Bishop but they weren't sure.

What they did know was that not only was Hana absorbing any and all information like a sponge, she was also very curious. There were times where Raph had to tear the Lair apart looking for her, only to discover that she was either in Don's lab or with her grandfather. It was very rare but it did happen. They had also discovered that she LOVED apples. It got so bad that they knew they couldn't eat the last apple in the Lair. Mikey had tried. Raph still laughed on how not only did Don get beaten up by a 5 year old girl, but now Mikey.

The aqua turtle had bite scars on his arms from where Hana had attacked him for the last apple. But right now, Hana was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some juice while she worked on her school work. Don was sitting across from her, checking on her math while she worked on English. His eye ridges rose on how smart his niece was. She was already working on fractions. It frankly scared the olive skinned turtle on how smart the child was. Granted he was almost doing the same thing when he was her age but this, this was bordering on "Freaking Scary".

Don's head rose when he heard someone enter the kitchen. It was Splinter and Raph. Splinter had begun to give Raph private lessons. Mikey and Don knew that it was parenting lessons but Leo thought their father was giving the emerald turtle secret ninja lessons. The two younger turtles thought it was best to let Leo do what he wanted, knowing that their fearless leader would figure it out soon enough.

The red banded turtle smiled as he approached his daughter. Her violet eyes brightened. "DADDY!" she said, causing the other males to chuckle. That was just about the only word she said aside from "Juice" "Book" and "Potty". Everyone was glad that she was speaking more. It showed that she was slowly getting over whatever the shell Bishop did to her.

Hana got out of her chair, and hugged her father's leg. The red banded ninja patted her head. She looked up at him, smiling. Her eyes traveled to her grandfather and what she did next shocked everyone in the kitchen. "JIJI!" she beamed at the mutant rat. Splinter just stared at her before picking her up.

"Yes little one?" he asked, bouncing her on his hip.

Hana just gave a large grin. "Story time?"

Donnie's jaw dropped, as well as Raph's. It was time for Splinter's stories to come on. The wise rat just carried his granddaughter back to her seat. Once there, he said "After you finish your work. Then we will have stories."

Hana pouted before nodding. She looked up at her father, "Daddy? Story time after school?"

Raph blinked rapidly. He just looked at his daughter. "Y-Yes. We will have story time _after _school okay?"

She nodded so fast that her black hair whipped around her head. Don looked at his older brother and father, shock in his eyes. "Did Hana just?"

Splinter chuckled, making himself some Jasmine tea. "Yes. Yes she did Donatello. Now, Raphael, come with me. I would like you to show me how to use this TIVO that Michelangelo spoke of. We wouldn't want Hana to miss her story time."

The second eldest turtle just stared at his father, "Yeah. Sure Dad."

That froze the mutant rat for a second before going back to making some tea. Hana just looked from her daddy to her jiji, wondering _"What? Did I say something?"_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Mikey whined. He was lounging on the couch, reading when Splinter had entered the living with Raph, the turtle explaining how to work the TIVO. That was when the orange banded turtle heard that Hana had spoken some new words. The Battle Nexus Champion pouted, being slightly hurt that his favorite niece's new words did not include him. He was glad that she had spoken of the family and thought it was cute that her "second" word was "Jiji."

But aside from Raph, Don, Splinter and April, Mikey was the one Hana interacted with the most. But she said "Jiji" before she said his name kinda hurt. He looked again at his older family members and realized something. Out of all of the turtles, Leo was the one that interacted the LEAST with Hana. Hell it seemed that the leaf green turtle AVOIDED the child. It worried Mikey a bit. For if Leo didn't like Hana, what would he do IF Bishop made another turtle child and it WAS Leo's? What would happen then?

They all knew that Bishop may do the same thing again and had begun making plans for that scenario. Mikey looked away from his father and brother to where Leo was meditating. Sure, the eldest turtle liked kids...but at a distance. The distance where you would touch the Grinch at. His point. Leo all but avoided kids whenever he had the chance. But Mikey's attention left his leader when his niece entered the living room.

She ran up to her father, hopping onto his carapace. "Daddy! Story time?"

Raph chuckled. "Yes Hana. Story time with Jiji."

She giggled and hopped down from her father's shell. She went up to her grandfather and gently pulled on his robe. Splinter chuckled and picked her up. Once that was all done, Splinter sat down in his usual chair, Hana in his lap. Her attention set on the TV, watching the stories with her Jiji. Mikey smiled at the scene and looked at his older brother. Raph was resting a shoulder against a pillar, smiling at them too...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

END Chapter! I know, kinda short but hey, it ended on a Happy Note. Thanks to Leaf Ranger for helping me out! X33 Love's you bestie!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! A new chapter of the ever so popular "Lullaby"! I know, I should be focusing on my other fics like "Dragons?" and "Fake It" but my muse is EVIL! I shall write them soon! I promise!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. All I own are my OC's...**_

~~~Lullaby~~~

Don bit his lip as he sat on the arm of the couch. Standing across from the olive turtle was Raph, who was talking to their friend Angel. She was here to babysit Hana while the Turtles went on an emergency run. Splinter had come down with a cold and the Boys were going to go raid a local veterinary for some medicine. Since Splinter was sick, they had noone to watch Hana, for this job required all four of them. Mikey stood next to Don as the father of the group went over everything Angel needed to do. Hana herself was standing next to her father, gripping tightly onto his belt. Leo went over to where the two younger brothers were waiting.

"Is he done yet?" asked the eldest turtle.

Mikey scoffed. "You wish. You know how paranoid he is right now?"

The scientist spoke, "As Paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody?"

That caused the other turtles to snort and chuckle. Don was a Harry Potter fan, like how Splinter was a fan of his stories...Yeah, that bad.

The brothers heads shot up when they heard Raph say, "Okay, that is everything. You have my shell cell number on speed dial; dinner is in the fridge; Hana finished her homework and Splinter is asleep. We will try to be back before midnight." He looked at his watch. "It's 7:30 now."

Mikey whined, "We only get a few hours?"

Leo smacked the orange banded turtle on the back of the head. "We are going to go get medicine for Sensei then coming RIGHT BACK. Get it Mikey?"

The youngest male turtle pouted. "Fine."

Raph nodded and knelt down in front of his daughter. Her wide violet eyes stared up at him. "Okay, Hana. I need you to be on your best behavior with Angel. Understand?"

Tears began to swell up in the turtle tot's eyes as she realized her Daddy was leaving. It tugged on his heart strings, knowing that Hana was getting ready to cry. "Shush. I will be back. Okay? I am getting medicine for Jiji."

She tilted her head to the side. "Jiji sick?"

Nodding, Raph continued. "Yes honey. Jiji sick and Daddy is going to go get something that will make Jiji better. I need you to stay here with Angel. Understand?"

Hana nodded, a couple tears falling. The emerald turtle wiped them away with his hand and he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. And when has Daddy broke a promise?"

The lighter toned turtle frowned, "Never." she said. Her father smiled before kissing her forehead again.

"I'll be back before you know it. Angel is in charge. If anything goes wrong, call me first."

Hana nodded and the strongest turtle stood up. Angel went over to Hana and gripped the baby turtle's hand. The purple haired female smiled down at the black haired one. "Don't worry. They'll come home. Safe and Sound."

The baby turtle just stared at her before looking at the entrance to the Lair. Raph was watching her. He smiled and had to be dragged out of the Lair by Mikey, who was speaking about something...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Angel layed on the floor next to her charge. Hana was playing with a wooden train while the older female was working on her school work. They had just finished eating dinner and was now relaxing in the living room. Well, Hana was. Angel on the other hand, was trying to understand chemistry. She grumbled and heard the turtle giggle. The human looked at her, to see that the young mutant was running the train over a mat that Don had found in the junkyard. It had roads and tracks drawn into the fabric and Hana was following the train tracks on the mat.

The teen girl smiled at that and brought over her back pack. She rummaged through it until she found the things she wanted. Bright violet eyes watched her as she continued to rummage through the bag that had the picture of 4 turtle on it. Angel had picked this bag and for an inside joke, she colored bandanas onto the turtles. The purple haired girl gave a mini cry of victory as she pulled out a thick coloring book and a box of the large sized crayons.

Hana's eyes locked onto those with curiosity. Angel placed them in front of her, saying "Here ya go." The young mutant stared at them before opening the coloring book. A smile of awe came from her as the coloring book was filled with pictures of turtles and activities that involved turtles. A smile appeared on Hana's sitter's face as said turtle opened the crayon box. Tongue sticking out of her face, the youngest mutant turtle began to color...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph flew over the roof tops as they made their way home. They had successfully broke into the veterinary clinic and not only did they pick up some medicine for Splinter, but for Klunk too. It drove the emerald turtle up the wall, for he was worrying about Hana. Sure she was home but that didn't mean shit for dick to the father. Splinter was the only one who could protect Hana at home, but he was sick. Like, he could barely move sick. Angel was not Raph's first choice but they had to use her as a baby sitter.

April was busy with family things and Casey, well, Hana and him got along like oil and water. She tolerated him enough for her father but aside from that, no thanks. Leatherhead himself was out, doing something as well. If it wasn't for the fact that all four of the turtles needed to be there, then Raph would have stayed at home. He glanced at his watch again, seeing that it was now 10:18 PM. They had only been gone for a couple of hours and it was still driving Raph nuts.

He almost shouted in relief when Leo said, "Time to go home." So, now they were on their way back to the Lair. With Raph in the lead. Mikey panted behind him.

"Raph! Can we PLEASE take a break? I'm dying here!"

The tallest turtle looked behind him to see his brothers were indeed panting and were short of breath. He growled and skidded across a roof top. Glaring at them, he looked to Leo, who was resting against an AC Unit. "We don't have time for this. I thought youse guys were better than this."

Donnie flipped off Raph, using his bo staff as a crutch. The youngest out of the male turtles whined, "Jesus Raph, we are all not built like a friggin tank!"

The eldest turtle spoke, "Agreed. Good lord Raph, what are you made from?"

The purple banded turtle piped up from where he was resting, "I know what he is made of. Insanity, Rage and a shell lot of stupid."

That caused said turtle to growl deeply as the others laughed. Eye ridge twitching, the amber eyed turtle said, "Well, this just goes to show that I am in more shape than youse guys. I coulda swore that Mikey WAS the fastest. Guess not."

The Battle Nexus Champion glared at the turtle. "Well EXCUSE the shell out of me! I am just in a slump right now!"

The red banded turtle scoffed. "You ain't in a slump. You are just lazy and besides, what if Hana says Angel's name tonight instead of yours Mikey? What then?"

Mikey gave his trademark girly scream and began running in the direction of the Lair. "Come on guys! We need to hurry!"

Smirking, Raph ran after his youngest brother. Leaving his other brothers on the roof. Don shook his head, getting ready to run after the two warm color banded turtles when he looked at Leo. The leader of the group was staring at the ground, fist clenched.

"Leo?" the purple banded turtle asked.

"Huh? What's up Don?"

Warm brown eyes looked at his own grey ones. "Everything okay?"

Leo smiled, "Yeah. I'm okay. Let's just go home."

He ran off before Donnie could say anything. The scientist sighed, for he knew that was one of Leo's signature fake smiles. The olive skinned turtle couldn't help but wonder what the fearless leader was thinking...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Angel looked up from where she was laying. It had been a couple hours since she gave Hana the coloring book and the turtle tot was curled up next to her, sleeping. The coloring book was laying open near the baby turtle. But what made Angel look up from her chemistry homework was the arrival of the turtles. Raph made a beeline towards where the human was laying with his daughter, who was curled up under her favorite blanket. The purple haired girl went up onto her knees, accidentally waking up Hana.

The turtle tot yawned, rubbing her eye with one hand; the other was gripping onto the emerald green blanket. She blinked and looked around, wondering what had woke her. Her violet eyes landed onto the form of her daddy, making her chirp in happiness.

He picked her up and nuzzled her cheek. "Hey honey. Did she behave?" this was directed to Angel, who was packing up her homework.

The older girl looked at the turtle. "Yep. She behaved. Hana is a good kid."

Raph walked Angel over to the entrance to the Garage, where he brother would be picking her up at. Mikey was already waiting for the two by the door. Don and Leo went to go give Splinter his medicine, so they were not there when this happened.

As Angel was leaving, Hana said "By Angel-nai-chan. Let's play again soon."

Mikey's jaw hit the floor as Angel stared at her. The human girl giggled and said, "Yep. Real soon."

Raph laughed as his younger brother began to anime cry. Hana looked at her uncle with a "WTF?" face and Angel laughed as well...

~~~Lullaby~~~

The coloring book that was on the floor was open, showing a colored in picture of four turtles. One was orange, blue, purple and red. Then, drawn in the middle of them was a baby turtle that was bright yellow...

~~~Lullaby~~~

_**End Chapter! I know, another filler but the next one is going to be the one that I will somewhat hate writing...SAINW... **_

_**Reviews please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. This is the chapter that I am horribly hating to write...The Same as it Never Was...

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All I own is Hana Hamato...A loveable turtle tot...**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Mikey hummed to himself as he sat on the couch. He was reading the latest edition of Adventure Time and couldn't help but smile. Everything was going fine for the family. Hana was warming up to them more and was finally beginning to crack Leo. Why? For the young turtle tot LOVED her Uncle Leo. She began to (as Mikey said) worship the blue banded turtle when he showed her some katas. Well, actually, he showed her the PROPER way to do the katas. Since then, she stuck to his side like glue in training. Much to Raph's ire.

But that was the only time she actually hung around the eldest turtle. The rest of the time, she was either around Raph, Don or Splinter. Sure Angel was coming around more, for Hana loved the older girl. And April was also something the young turtle tot saw as a second mother. Mikey snorted as remembered when Hana spoke to Donnie for the first time...

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_Don was sitting on the floor in the living room, Hana playing nearby. He was doing some calculations while babysitting the tot. Splinter was still somewhat sick and Raph, being the ever paranoid father, didn't want her to catch the old rat's cold. And so, the brothers went to go get some more medicine. Since they already broke into the veterinary clinic once before, one turtle could stay home. And the scientist of the group volunteered. _

_That's what brings us to this cute little scene here. Hana was playing with her favorite toy while her uncle was working on something. But soon, Hana grew hungry and wanted a snack. She got up and went over to Don, gently pulling on his elbow guard. The purple banded turtle looked away from his calculations to her. "Yes? What is it Hana?"_

_She said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."_

_Don just stared at her before grabbing his shell cell and herding Hana into the kitchen. He couldn't help but think_, 'Raph is going to shit a brick. Either that or laugh himself to death'...

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

They had corrected Hana on that, after Mikey and Raph stopped laughing. It was still a joke within the Lair. Mikey rolled over and rested his plastron against the back of the couch, speaking to Leo...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph laughed as he worked on the Shell Cycle with Casey. Hana was resting on a crate near the two males, coloring in her coloring book. She was humming along to the radio, which was playing Nickelback. Casey spoke to Raph, "So, how is Mommy Donnie?"

The red banded turtle chuckled, "Still sore over the fact that he is the most feminine out of us. Which is strange since Mikey likes to do drag."

Casey laughed as he worked on his own motorcycle. But soon, a noise came from the living room that made the emerald turtle look up. Without even looking at his daughter, he said "Hana. Stay here with Casey and Case, whatever you do DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

Not even waiting for a reply, the mutant turtle ran into the living room, only to see Ultimate Draco. Roaring out, he jumped at the being, only for a flash of blue light to blind him. His last thought was _'Hana...'_

~~~Lullaby~~~

Mikey looked around as the Super Turtles took them to Shellectro's lab. The Ninja Turtle frowned as he realized there were only 4 Super Turtles. He asked, "Hey, where's Hana?"

Griddex looked at him. "Who's Hana?"

The orange banded turtle stared. "You know. Hana. About 3 foot tall. Has black hair. A white bandana. Half mutant turtle, half human. Has a horrible addiction to apples."

Again, stares. The visitor pulled out his wallet from it's hidden pocket in his belt and flipped it open. Aside from the picture of his family and friends, there was a picture of Hana. She was sitting on her play mat, toy train in hand. Her violet eyes were staring up at the camera. The ninja showed the picture to the Super Turtles.

Shellectro cooed. "Aw. She is adorable!"

Mikey felt pride swell within his chest. "Yep. That's my baby niece! She's five and..." he continued on, knowing that in this world, Hana did not exist...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph growled. "Look. I ain't got time for this bullshit. I have to get home!"

The human standing across from him growled right back. "You don't have a choice in this! It's your fault that my teammate is hurt and made us loose that race! You also don't have a way home!"

The mutant turtle gripped his sais. "I'll find a way home. I just got to!"

Methania spoke up from where she was laying. "And why is that Raphael?"

Raph sighed and pulled a picture from his belt. It was a picture of himself and his daughter. They were both smiling at the camera and she was holding a candy apple. It was one of the few pictures that existed of the turtles and one of the fewer that had Hana.

He showed the cat woman the picture and was promptly shocked on her behavior. She squealed and practically ripped the photo out of his hand. She cooed at it. "Oh my goddess she is ADORABLE! Who is this precious creature?"

The emerald skinned male cleared his throat. "My daughter Hana. She's the reason I need to get home."

Methania's eyes slid over to him. "Just her?"

The amber eyed male felt his senses screaming "RUN!" but he stood his ground. "Her and my brothers. We were all separated and I don't like the face that my daughter is all alone."

Falcon groaned, making Raph raise an eye ridge at him. The cat woman smiled, "So, you can Planet Race; fight off monsters and is raising a baby girl? Please tell me you are single."

That confused the ninja while the human male clapped him on the back. "You, my poor turtle, have become a DILF."

Raph just stared at him before facepalming, ignoring Methania's giggling...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Leo looked at the strange creature in front of him. "Master Splinter?" he asked. It just squawked and ran off. He sighed and got up, looking around...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Donnie awkwardly patted Raph on the back. Well, Future Raph anyways. He was flung into a different time by Ultimate Draco and the world he was thrown into was a Nightmare. He was trying to rally the Rebellion to fight against the Shredder for one final time. But what he didn't expect was the bear hug this Raph was giving him.

Leo just smiled at him but the male turtle soon stopped when they heard a female voice say, "Uncle Don?"

Raph released the younger turtle and Don's jaw dropped. "Hana." he whispered as he stared at his once upon a time baby niece...

~~~Lullaby~~~

_**I know. How horrible for me to end the chapter like that but I am going to hate Writing the next chapter! Anyways, you all know the drill!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. This is the next chapter of "Lullaby" and I know you are all wanting to kill me for not updating this. BUT! I am back! Here is the next chapter. Please don't kill me. Please?

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. Please support the official release.**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Donnie couldn't help but stare at Hana in shock. Gone was the shy little turtle tot he grew to love. Standing in front of him was a full grown female mutant ninja turtle. Her black hair was up in a pony tail and some covered her face. Her bandana was pure white, except for the bandana tail tips. They were dyed purple. The same purple his bandana was.

Her outfit consisted of wraps for her top, just covering her breast area. Her lower wear was a pair of biker shorts and a torn brown cloak. A pair of butterfly knifes rested on her hips. Hana stared at the younger turtle with confusion/shock.

"Uncle Donnie?" she asked.

He gave a watery smile as tears began to form in his eyes. "Hana. Oh my god Hana!" He hugged her hard. She wrapped her arms around him, tears falling.

"I can't believe it is you!" she said, tightening her arms.

"Same. Last time I saw you, you were a turtle tot!" Donnie laughed, taking her face in his hands. "Look at you. You look a lot like your father."

The female turtle laughed. "Oh Uncle Donnie. It has been forever since I saw you."

That was when a voice from behind her made the purple banded turtle freeze. "Mommy? What is going on?"

Hana turned away from her uncle to look at the owner of the voice. Staring at them was a set of twin children. Once was a boy that was waist high on Don. He had pure black hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. The only thing that made him different was the fact that he had green skin. He looked like a normal human, but with green skin. The girl standing next to him was an almost exact replica of him. Except that she had normal skin but GREEN hair. And she was wearing a black shirt and red shorts.

Donnie stared at them before saying, "Huh? Wha?"

Raph came up and said, "How are my favorite grand-kids today?"

The twins looked at the taller turtle with stars in their amber eyes. "Grandpa!" they said.

The olive skinned turtle's jaw dropped. "Grandpa?" he squeaked out.

Mikey came up to him and clapped his shoulder. "Donnie-boy, meet your grand niece/nephew: Manet and Monet. "

Chocolate brown eyes looked away from the strange children to stare at his younger(?) brother. "Exqueeze me?"

Leo walked towards the time traveling turtle. "Yes. Those are Hana's pride and joy. I call them the Demon Twins."

Manet stuck her tongue out at the leaf green turtle. "You are just mad that we keep pulling pranks on you Leo-jiji."

Monet laughed, perching himself on his grandfather's shoulder. "Yeah. You have no sense of humor Leo-jiji!"

That made Don chuckle as his brightly banded brothers laughed. Hana smiled at her children. "Okay kids. Come over here. I want you to meet a very special person."

The two children stopped climbing over Raph and made their way to their mother. She kneeled down next to them and said, "Manet, Monet, meet your Great Uncle Donatello. He helped raised me before he disappeared."

Donnie smiled at them and gave a shy smile. Two sets of amber eyes stared at him before they smiled at him. "Hi! I'm Manet!" said the girl.

"And I'm Monet!" said the boy.

The purple banded turtle laughed. "Hello there. As your Mom said, I'm Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie."

Raph came up to them and hooked an arm around Don's shoulders. "Or as I like to call him, Donnie-boy."

The olive skinned turtle laughed again, bumping his older brother with his hip. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

The older generation of mutants laughed, leaving the younger generations confused...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Donnie was smiling as he watched his family over dinner. This apparently was the first family dinner in a long time, from what he could tell (and from April told him.) The genius leaned back in his chair as he watched them interact with each other. Hana was laughing along side her father, beer flowing between them. Leo was blushing at them, roaring that the Twins didn't need to have a camera all the time. Mikey was beating the table with his hand, laughing hard. The culprits of the embarrassed Leo were grinning like foxes.

On the table were some pictures of Leo in some compromising positions. April was smiling and was giving high fives to the mutant children. Angel was sitting next to Don, rolling her eyes at their antics. "So, is good to be back?" asked the human.

The turtle looked at her. "When I woke up this morning, I was back at the Lair and none of this was real. Ultimate Draco enters the Lair and the next thing I know is that I am here. You have no idea how shocking it is to be here. Especially seeing my family like this."

Angel nodded and threw an arm around him. "Don't I know it. Sometimes, I wish this was just a bad dream. A Nightmare really."

Chocolate brown eyes glanced at her as she took a drink of beer. "I have to ask though, where did Manet and Monet come from?"

The woman paused in taking a drink. She looked at the liquid before saying in a low voice, "Let me just say this. Whatever you do, DON'T blame Hana. Okay?"

Don frowned. "Why would I blame Hana?"

Angel sighed and placed her glass on the table. She looked to the rest of the family. The Twins now had turned the tabled and Leo was laughing while Mikey was waving his arm around, saying something.

"It was a few years ago and Hana tried to help us get rid of old bucket face. She decided, without telling anyone, that she was going to try to get the help of Bishop."

Donnie barely managed to contain the growl that wanted to burst from his chest. "Bishop? Why?"

Angel shrugged, "Who knows. All we know is that she disappeared for 3 weeks before she came back. And boy was she a mess. We didn't really know what happened to her until a few months after her return. Turns out the sick asshole decided to see if she could mate with humans."

That made the turtle's blood run cold. "No..." he breathed.

The woman picked up her drink. "Yes. He did. When Raph found out, he left. Didn't come back until a week later. Came back with a camera and said, 'Watch it or don't. I don't care. Just know that Bishop ain't going to be bothering us ever again.' After that we turned on the camera. Let me just say, what I saw on that video will haunt me forever."

That got Don's attention. He knew how bad Raph's temper was. He still had nightmares of them getting Hana back from the Shredder's clutches.

He motioned for his human friend to continue. She sighed, taking another drink. "What Raph did was that he tortured Bishop for a good 3 days. And it seriously made us all become terrified of Raph's Wrath."

The olive skinned male paled. "What exactly did he do?"

Angel snorted at that. "What did he not do? Bishop was tortured within an inch of his sanity. And at the end, Raph had let him go. Alive."

That made Don's eye ridges shoot up. "You're joking."

The younger(?) human snorted again. "I wish. Raph is the scariest out of your brothers. Not Leo, not Mikey. Not even you, Mr. Biological Warfare."

He held up his hands. "What? It was a COMPLETE accident when we all got sick! It wasn't my fault Mikey accidentally let it escape my lab!"

Angel laughed. It made Don smile, for he knew what exactly happened to his family. And he then swore it would never happen again. Not on his watch...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

_**And End chapter! I know, short but hey, I PRODUCED a chapter damnit! Ya'll know the drill. Review. Please don't kill me. Please? You wouldn't get more chapters if you did...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter of "Lullaby"! X333 and I want to thank **ashitarimai** for the WONDERFUL picture of Hana and her daddy. I am also dedicating this chapter to you sister X3333 This is will be more based around Hana instead of Donnie. Sorry :P

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. All I own is Hana and any OC that happens to be in this story.**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Roaring out, Don slammed one of the mecha's arms against the Shredder's own mecha. The invasion of The Shredder's Headquarters had begun and so far, the Rebellion was doing well. Except for Hun. Stupid bastard thought he could go back to working for the Shredder DURING the battle. Needless to say, the poor bastard had been squished like the cockroach that he was.

The time traveling turtle yelled out again as he fought against his worst foe. He could hear other sounds of battle behind him as his brothers and niece fought it out...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Hana slammed a knife through the eye of one of the many Foot Ninja that were running around, trying to defend their master. The mutant female growled as one of the so called Ninja tried to shoot her. Dancing through the gun fire, Hana pulled out a kunai and proceeded to cut the man's throat open. She heard her Uncle Mikey yell for Don.

Turning, the black haired turtle saw her orange banded uncle get cut down by the Karai Bots. Anger swelling up inside, Hana roared and grabbed one of the anti-tank rifles that was dropped by a Foot Ninja. Taking aim, she proceeded to shoot down the machines.

Smiling evilly, she mowed them down. Once they were destroyed, Hana threw away the gun and ran over to Mikey. Tears swelling up in her eyes, the female turtle cradled the sea green turtle's head in her arms. "Uncle Mikey. Say something!" she begged.

He coughed. "He. We...had a good run. Didn't we sweetheart?"

Hana gave a sob. "Don't say that. We can have Uncle Don sew you back up. Just like old times. Remember?"

The one armed turtle gave a laugh before coughing up some blood. "Naw. It's my time. Trust me, it's better this way. I...wanted to say I love you Hana. Tell...Donnie that...I don't blame him...None of us...did..."

With a smile on his face, Michelangelo Hamato passed from this world.

Hana felt tears fall from her face. "No. No no no no no no. Uncle Mikey. Please, wake up. Mikey! MIKEY!" she screamed.

She curled around her Uncle's corpse, sobbing. That was when the violet eyed turtle heard her father say, "LEO!"

Turning quickly, Hana saw her favorite uncle laying dead at Karai's feet. Eyes widening, she also saw her father proceed to do battle with the Japanese woman. But it was entirely one sided. Karai soon said, "I have had enough." And with that, she cut down Raph.

"DADDY!" Hana screamed. She ran from Mikey's body towards her falling father. She slid across the floor and caught his torso. His heavy body slammed into the lighter skinned mutant, making her gasp for air. Tears falling from her face, Hana cradled her father. Blood was pouring out of the large gash in his side.

The younger turtle began sobbing as she saw her father bleeding. "Oh god." She said. Pressing her one of her hands at the wound, she tried to stop the blood. Her father gasped. "Don't worry Daddy. It will be alright. We can get through this. We will just get somebody to sew you up. Remember. Like the old days."

Raph chuckled. "Hana. My little flower. Daddy loves you. Make sure those damn kids of yours raise hell." he said this weakly, blood not only flowing out of his side, but now some was coming out of his mouth. Hana choked on a sob.

"D-Don't speak like that. W-We'll get Uncle Donnie to sew you up. Hell I'll even let Angel-nai-chan to give it a try again."

That made Raph give a weak laugh. "No. Don't waste your tears on me baby girl. Just remember that I love you. I promise I will be alright. When...cough, hack!" here he hacked up some blood. It splattered against Hana's plastron and bandages. Fat tears were falling from her face, mixing with his blood.

The red banded turtle continued on, "When have I ever broken a promise?"

That made Hana give a sob/laugh. "Never. Please, don't leave me Daddy. You promised."

He gave a weak chuckle. "That I did. I tried baby. I tried raised you right."

The mutant female said, "Jiji would be proud Papa. You did raise me right. I am an amazing kunoichi, raising two beautiful children who love you too. They, no, WE need you Dad. Please..." Here, Hana was full out crying.

Using the last of his strength, Raph raised a bloody hand and pressed it against his daughter's face. "Hey now. What did I say about crying. I ain't worth your tears baby girl. I love you."

Hana grasped her father's hand, pressing it as hard as she could against her face. "I love you too Daddy."

He smiled at her. "And tell them brats of yours that I love them too and to cause as much hell as possible."

She nodded, not letting go of his hand. "I will Dad. But it would be better if you told them yourself."

Raph gave his final laugh. Hana sucked in her breath as she realized her father's soul had departed from this world. Still, the child within her refused to believe it.

"Dad? Papa? Daddy? Daddy! DADDY!" Hana screamed, collapsing onto her father's body. Sobbing as if her soul had been ripped out, Hana cradled Raph's large body within her arms. "No. Daddy! Daddy please wake up! I need you! The Twins need you! Donnie! Uncle Don is here! Remember! He came back! No! Please!" she sobbed. His blood mixing with her tears as she continued to try to wake her father.

That was when she heard somebody speak from behind her. "I am sorry. Truly I am but they were in the way. The Shredder's foes were in the way and needed to get taken out. They were, how you say, collateral."

Hana froze. She knew who spoke. It was the bitch who killed her family. "Karai," she whispered.

The Japanese woman raised an eyebrow. Hana removed her white bandana and took her father's. She carefully removed the stitches holding the left eye shut. Tying it around her face, Hana then went and took her father's jacket. After donning his jacket, Hana turned to the other kunoichi. Her hair hiding her eyes from Karai. In her hands were her father's sai.

Raising one of her hands, Hana used the point of one of the sai to point at the confused woman. "You. Will. Pay. For. This." said the mutant turtle.

Karai just chuckled. "Oh? What chance do you have?"

That was when Hana fully raised her head, showing her eyes. Karai's eyes widened as she stared into the violet orbs. Rage, Wrath and Pain poured from them. Hana began to slowly move towards her prey before full out running at the woman.

The daughter of the Shredder began to fight the daughter of Raphael Hamato. Metal clashed, blows exchanged and Karai knew that without a doubt, that Raphael's blood through the female turtle's veins. Twirling one of the sai, Hana went and slammed the sharp point into Karai's side. Roaring, the female turtle ripped the weapon out of the older woman's side and did a roundhouse kick. The older ninja flew back some feet, jaw broken. Without missing a beat, the enraged female continued her attack.

Dancing under the swinging blade, Hana sliced at her prey. A line of blood appeared across the grey haired woman's collar bone. Jumping back, Karai pressed a hand against the rapidly bleeding wound. "Damn" she muttered as Hana followed her. Any signs of remorse or mercy were gone from the violet eyes of her opponent. This Dance was to the Death. Karai ducked under a punch and tried to do a sweep kick.

Hana just gave an evil smile and pivoted on her foot. Slamming the other leg back, the heel of her foot connected with Karai's knee. The force of the blow made Karai's knee shatter and forced the leg to bend in a way it was never suppose to go. The older woman screamed in pain as her leg was bent at the knee, ruining any chance the Japanese woman had at winning the fight.

Slowly stalking towards her, Hana twirled the sai dangerously in her hands. Karai began to scramble back, trying to find a wall to use to stand. Snarling, the black haired mutant slammed a foot into her opponent's side. Causing the soon-to-be dead woman to fly through the air. She hit the ground hard and rolled, which was not doing her busted leg any good.

The enraged turtle began to go after the older woman. Karai finally stopped by slamming into a wall. She coughed up some blood and felt some of her ribs break. Moving herself, the human managed to get into a sitting position. Looking towards her foe, she couldn't help but gasp. Stalking towards her like an Angel of Death was Hana. Her black hair flowed around her like a demon aura and the red mask of her father made her rage filled eyes stand out. Her father's bloody jacket fit over her like a cloak of death. Dripping blood, the twin sai looked more like a monster's fangs, waiting to sink into their prey's flesh.

Karai knew right then and there that Hana was going to be her Judge, Jury and Executioner. Hana stopped in front of the older human, staring hate into her. "You will not live. Begone from this world you bitch."

Raising a hand, Hana swung one of the sai down. Karai closed her eyes, grunting in pain as the weapon pierced her heart. With the last few seconds of her life, she also saw the other sai sing through the air. It slammed into her head, ripping through her brain like melted butter. Roaring, Hana went and proceeded to rip Karai's head in half.

Letting the dead body drop, Hana stood straight. She looked to the heavens, letting her hair hide her eyes. Biting her lip, tears flowed again from her eyes...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Hana stood next to April, gripping her Uncle Mikey's mask and her Uncle Leo's coat in her hands. Strapped her her waist was her father's sai. On her back were Leo's swords and attached to her thigh was Mikey's nunchuck. She was staring at the crying Don. "We did it." was the black haired turtle's response.

The olive skinned turtle sobbed. "But did we really?! We lost Raph, Leo and Mikey! It wasn't suppose to be like this!"

Hana walked up to her uncle and hugged him. "Before his soul left this world, Uncle Mikey said that he loved you and didn't blame you. None of them did. And neither do I. We knew what we were getting into and now that the Shredder is gone, we can actually live life."

Don hugged her back tightly, afraid that if he let her go, that she would disappear. He pulled away to look at her and felt something tugging at him. He looked down to see that he was fading. He quickly looked back at Hana and said, "I love you Hana. Please, take care and for the love of god be careful!"

Hana had tears falling from her face. "You got it Uncle Don."

He gave a water smile before finally disappearing from Hana's life...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~Begin playing "One more Dance" from the Romantically Apocalyptic Soundtrack**_

Screaming/yelling all four of the turtles plus their sensei crashed onto the floor of the Lair. Groaning, Raph sat up. They all heard a "DADDY!" Both Raph and Donnie turned to see Hana running towards him. The turtle tot slammed into her father's gut with as much force as the 5 year old could manage. Raphael laughed as he scooped up his baby girl.

"Hey kid! Sorry. Daddy had to go deal with something." he said. Casey came up to his best friend.

"Dude, where did you guys go? You were only gone for 10 minutes!"

Mikey laughed, "Trust me Casey, you DON'T want to know."

Not even a few seconds after he said that, Donnie rushed past him and glomped Hana, who was looking at the purple banded turtle with confusion.

She said this, "Mommy-Donnie? What is it?"

He just gave her a water smile. "Nothing honey. Come on, I do believe it is lunch time."

Raph gave his brother a "What the shell?" look and followed his baby brother to the kitchen, where said brother was taking his daughter...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Later that night, Donnie was taking off his gear getting ready for bed. As he took off his belt, a picture floated to the ground. Confused, the olive turtle bent over and picked it up. Eyes widening, he stared at the picture. It was a photo of them. Him, Raph, Leo, Mikey, Hana, Manet and Monet. They were all sitting around the dinner table, laughing. It made Don wonder who took the picture but shoved that thought out of his head.

He went over to his desk and stopped in front of the cork board he had. It was filled with pictures of him and his family. Taking out some fresh tacks, he placed picture on the wall. Smiling, he made his way back to his bed...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~  
**_

_**End chapter! I know, sad but at the same time, I am producing GOLD here X333 Ya'll know the drill! Review/Comment! Cover image was drawn by **_ **ashitarimai** _**X333 So, ya'll go thank her on deviantART! Okay? X33**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again. Since I am in SUCH a terrific mood, I am producing another chapter of "Lullaby". This one will be considered a filler. It will explain the first Cover image made by **ashitarimai** X333

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT...Trust me, it is better this way.**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Raph grunted as he pumped iron. The weights all together weighed a little over 300 pounds. It somewhat scared his brothers on how strong he was. Leatherhead and Casey were in awe and shock of how much the emerald turtle could bench press. The mutant croc was glad that one of his terrapin friends could do that. Hell the crocodile could bench press 500 odd pounds.

The red banded turtle grunted again and heard his daughter going through her katas near him. He stopped lifting weights to look at her. Standing in front of Hana was Splinter, and "sparring" with the turtle tot was Mikey. Hana threw a fist, only for it to be blocked by the older turtle. Her father could tell she was getting frustrated that she couldn't seem to land a hit on her uncle.

Raph got up and made his way over to his father. "So," he asked when he finally arrived at the old rat's side, "how is she holding up?"

Hana yelled, swinging her fist. Splinter sighed. "Today's lesson is use everything you have to your advantage. She doesn't seem to understand that yet."

Raph laughed, remembering that lesson. He looked back at his daughter. She kicked at the orange banded turtle, only for him to dance out of her reach. Hana stomped said foot into the ground and glared at the laughing Mikey. The emerald mutant spoke up, "Hana."

Her violet eyes turned to him. He smiled and said, "Crocodile." It confused Mikey and Splinter but the younger mutant seemed to have gotten the message. She turned back to her uncle and ran at him. The taller turtle watched her and dodged her fist. Reacting as normal, he lightly kicked out. But apparently he hit her a little to hard and kicked her a few feet. Hana hit the ground, squeaking. Mikey gave his girly scream and ran to her, knowing that Raph was getting mad.

The sea green turtle slid across the ground and stopped next to the now sitting Hana. At this point, big fat tears began falling from her face. Mikey began to panic as his niece began crying. "Oh, it's okay Hana. Uncle Mikey didn't mean too!"

Hana wiped at her face before doing something that Mikey did not expect. She launched herself at him and pinned him to the floor. That was when both Mikey and Splinter realized what Raph meant. Crocodile tears. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she held her uncle down. The aqua turtle laughed from where he lay.

"Well, well, it seems that Hana is smarter than we thought, huh Sensei?"

The old rat chuckled, "So it seems Michelangelo. Enough training for the day my children and grandchild. Come, it is time for Hana's schooling."

Mikey groaned but picked up his niece. She laughed and held her arms out to her daddy. The emerald turtle just smiled and took her from his brother's arms. He placed her on his shoulders and carried her to the kitchen. While that was happening, Leo was watching them from the second floor of the Lair. He frowned as he saw the move Hana used to trick Mikey. Tears...Who knew that they would be a little girl's best weapon against the aqua turtle. The leader shook his head and moved into his room to meditate...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Hana giggled as she hid under her blankets in the living room. She and her daddy were playing hide and seek. It was Raph's turn to seek so, the turtle tot was hiding out. She placed her hands over her mouth to silence the giggles that were shaking her chest.

Her father was moving through out the Lair, announcing his every move. From the upper levels, his brothers were watching. Don was smiling, Mikey was giggling and Leo was confused. Raph padded his way over to the living room.

"Now, where could she be? There ain't many places for her to hide!" he said in a louder than normal voice.

The blue banded turtle leaned over and asked, "What on earth is he doing?"

His youngest brother giggled, "Why, playing with Hana. They are playing her favorite game!"

Leo's grey eyes held confusion, so, Don explained. "Hana loved playing hide and seek with her dad and by him speaking, it lets her know that he is playing with her."

The eldest turtle just grunted and looked back down to where the father was playing with his daughter. Hana giggled again as she peeked an eye out from under her blanket. She saw that her daddy was looking behind the many TVs.

Biting her lip, the little girl decided to make a break for Base, which was the kitchen. But the moment she launched herself over the couch, Raph's head swerved to her. Hopping over the couch, the red banded turtle tore after his daughter. Shrieking with laughter, the white banded turtle tot kept running. But she only managed to get roughly half way to safety when a large emerald arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Hana squeaked as he dad lifted her off the ground.

"GOTCHA!" he cried out, laughter in his voice. The violet eyed girl laughed along side Raph as he placed her on his shoulders. Upstairs, Donnie and Mikey were smiling while Leo just looked at the father/daughter like they were nuts...

~~~Lullaby~~~

Raph smiled as his daughter curled up with him in his bed. He had taken down the hammock and replaced it with a mattress so if Hana had a nightmare, she could easily gain access to her strong, brave daddy. The amber eyes male's smile deepened as he looked at the story Hana brought him to read her. It was "The Rainbow Fish" and it was one of his favorites as a child.

The older turtle looked at her. "You sure you want this one?"

Hana nodded, tightening her hold on the mini Mikey plushie. And it still baffled Raph why Mikey made her a plushie that looked just like the orange banded turtle. Shrugging his shoulders, the emerald turtle went and opened the book. But before he could start reading, his daughter reached up and pulled down his mask, making the red cloth rest around his neck.

He looked at her and grinned. He returned his focus to the book and began to read...

~~~Lullaby~~~

And end chapter! I know, a bit short but hey, it is a Raph/Hana bonding chapter with Leo being lost XDDD Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter of "Lullaby"! And I am also giving some credit to Leaf Ranger on ff. net for helping create the next cute Mutant Child! Say THANK YOU!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT...All I own is Hana and Half of Galileo!**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Hana looked up from her play area to look at her family. Her grandfather was speaking to her father and uncles before they began meditating. The black haired girl did not like to meditate, for she found it boring. That was something her Uncle Mikey agreed on. Hana rolled over and looked at the male turtles, giggling to herself as they were now upside down.

Splinter just glanced at his granddaughter and chuckled to himself. She reminded the old rat of his own sons when they were her age. Meditating was not in the young turtle's ability...yet. The violet eyes girl giggled when her Jiji smacked Mikey for giving the wrong answer to his question. Raph looked at his daughter and raised a finger to his mouth, signaling that she should be quite. The white banded turtle covered her mouth with her hands and tried to stifle her laughter.

Leo frowned at this, for not only was the female mutant distracting Raph from training but his Sensei as well. Splinter's olive eyes went over to Hana's violet ones, making the turtle tot roll back over and begin to play dress up with her Mikey doll. As Splinter was preaching to his sons, Hana noticed something weird about the pond in the Lair. Strange things were popping out of the water, making her somewhat nervous. But it wasn't just Hana's attention it gained.

It also gained the attention of her Uncle Mikey. Splinter frowned as he noticed his youngest son's attention had strayed from training again. "Michelangelo! Where has your focus gone?" he ordered.

The aqua turtle pointed to the pond. "Um, over there sensei. Somethings coming out of the pond."

All of the turtles frowned and the males got into defensive position. Hana whimpered and grasped at her Mikey doll. That was when the devices began making a strange noise that only Hana and Splinter could hear. And it was a painful noise. The old rat gasped in pain and tried to cover his ears. Leo and Don immediately went to their father while Raph all but teleported over to where his daughter was crying in pain.

Tears were falling from her face as she cried. Raph scooped her up in his arms, trying to calm the turtle tot. He murmured soothing words into her ear hole but she kept on crying. That was when the father heard one of his brothers say, "We have to get out of here. Whatever it is that is causing them pain must be something in the lair!"

The red banded turtle nodded and grabbed Hana's blanket. He wrapped his daughter in it and hurried over to the elevator where the rest of the family was. They quickly entered the garage and clambered into the Battle Shell. Mikey took the wheel as Leo and Don tried to help Splinter while Raph tried to calm Hana. She hadn't stopped crying. Instead, her crying intensified. "Daddy! Make it stop! The noise hurts!" she sobbed into his chest.

The emerald turtle fretted and wiped away her tears. "What noise Hana? Daddy can't hear anything."

The purple banded turtle spoke up from one of the computers that was built into the armored truck. "It seems that there is some sort of frequency all over the city. Affecting only certain animals that can hear said frequency."

Mikey piped up from the driver's seat. "Uh, so if it affects certain animals? From what I can tell, it is only affecting mammals. Cause rats are pouring out of the sewers like they were on fire."

Leo looked out the window to see that Mikey was right. "So, why is it affecting Hana?" asked the fearless leader.

Don spoke, "I am betting it has something to do with the fact that she is young. Her hearing is a lot stronger than ours right now and that is why she can hear it."

Raph growled and held onto the baby girl. She was still crying and it was making her father feel like he failed the child. He kept rubbing her back and shushing her. Leo looked on at that, worried about his brother and niece. True, he was more worried for his father. But soon, Mikey yelled out, "What the shell?!"

The other turtles in the backseat yelled out as the orange banded turtle quickly swerved into an alley to dodge the fire coming from the strange vehicles that had previously blocked their path. He then yelled, "We got missiles incoming! Hold onto your shells!" He swerved again, making Hana squeak as her father's grip tightened.

But a missile poked through the roof of the truck and strange little orbs fell from it. Leo asked, "What are those things?"

Don replied, fear in his voice. "I don't know!"

The orbs began to spew out a gas, making all of the conscious beings in the truck cough and hack. Mikey soon stopped the Battle Shell in an abandoned warehouse parking lot and Raph opened the back doors. He fell out of the truck, holding onto his daughter as she coughed. The only thought going through the emerald turtle's mind was _'Get Hana to safety.'_ But before he could make three feet from the truck, he passed out.

Hana cried out as her daddy hit the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see that her uncles made it out of the smoke filled vehicle but were passed out as well. Her violet eyes widened as she heard some vehicles approach. The little girl quickly got the now soaking wet blanket off of her and tried to wake her father. "Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

She shook his shoulder but all he did was groan. There were several vehicles now and Hana was on the verge of freaking the fuck out. Men came pouring out of the armored vehicles. Men with weapons. The mutant child grasped onto her father's unconscious form, tears mixing with the rain. The men ignored her and the other turtles and went inside the Battle Shell.

Two men came out, dragging Splinter. Hana's eyes widened as she realized that they were going to take her Jiji away. Crying out, Hana grabbed one of her father's sai and threw it at one of the men that was holding onto the rat. He yelled as the weapon imbedded itself into his leg. His partner quickly reached for his gun but was stopped by Hana. She had ran at them and bit the man's hand.

The solider cursed as her teeth sank into his cloth covered flesh. The man that Hana threw the sai at ripped it from his leg and threw it to the side. His friend went to punch Hana but missed due to the fact that she let go, making him hit his own arm. The first man grabbed his gun, dropping Splinter. And that is what the turtle tot wanted. Moving faster than either human expected, the black haired turtle drop kicked at the man's knees, bringing his face to her height.

Pulling her fist back, Hana brought a right uppercut to his face. Putting all of her strength into it. His nose shattered under the force of it and he fell back. His buddy went to hit Hana but she spun around on her heel. Lashing her leg out, her foot connected with his crotch. He yelped in pain and fell to his knees. The white banded turtle tot reared her head back and smashed her forehead into his face. He was knocked out within seconds of it.

Hana heard a noise behind her and when she turned around, the butt of one of the soldier's guns was meeting her face. Hana was lifted off of her feet from the force of it and hit the ground hard. The man holding onto the gun wiped the blood off of his nose and limped over to the now unconscious child. "Damn mutant freaks." he muttered under his breath.

His partner was dragged back to one of the trucks and their target was brought aboard another. He moved his way to his leader. Their commander gave the word to kill all of the turtles. Glancing back, he looked at the little girl who fought to protect her family. He felt guilty of having to kill the family. The little girl looked like she would be one helluva soldier if she wasn't young and a mutant turtle. But all of thoughts that were swirling in the man's head soon disappeared as pain filled it. The last thing he heard was a strange roar...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Raph groaned as he came to. He heard Leo say, "Master Splinter!" and Leatherhead's reply.

"They abducted him. I am sorry. I couldn't stop them. Luckily the gas was non-lethal."

"Which means whoever abducted your sensei wanted him alive." said a new voice. One that the turtles knew all to well.

Mikey said, "Whoa. New threads Professor Honeycutt?"

While the robot spoke to the older male turtles, Raph looked around and saw that Hana was sleeping on Leatherhead's couch. The emerald turtle sighed in relief and went over to his daughter. She was sleeping soundly under a large purple blanket and was curled up. Her bandana was handing on a line of twine nearby, as well as her blanket.

That was when Raph noticed the bruise on her face. With shaking hands, Raph reached out and gently touched the swollen eye. Hana whimpered and cuddled deeper into the blanket. The emerald turtle growled softly and spoke to the mutant crocodile. "Leatherhead, explain why Hana as a bruise on her face."

Leatherhead calmly walked up to the red banded turtle. "One of the soldiers had struck her with his gun as she tried to fight them off. Young Hana managed to fight off a couple of them. Most impressive."

Raph just nodded and gently petted his daughter's head. Slowly standing, the tallest turtle growled out in a low voice. "They will pay. They will pay for hurting Hana and taking our father."

Both Donnie and Mikey swallowed as they heard their older brother. His voice promised death to those who have angered him. That was when Don was reminded of the Angel Raphael and not the Artist that his red banded brother was named after. To be honest, it sometimes it terrified the younger turtles on how powerful Raph could be. Splinter would say that if Raph could control his temper, then he would be the strongest ninja out of them. Leo snapped the younger turtles out of it by asking Don a question...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Splinter came to with a groan as pain filled his head. A dark greasy voice spoke, "Good you're awake Master Splinter." The last words were filled with sarcasm and venom.

"Bishop!" the old rat snarled out.

Said being came walking out of the shadows, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Following the man was a strange hovering cage that had dark shadows within it. It made Splinter stare at it for a few seconds before the Government Agent regained his attention.

Bishop began speaking about how Splinter's DNA was going to help him and it made said rodent bored to an extent. His gaze fell onto the cage again. Most of the interior of it was shrouded by shadows but from what the mutant rat could tell, something or someone was inside it. The insane human saw that Splinter's attention was no longer on him but on the cage.

Bishop gave a grin and said, "I see that my first successful experiment has gained your attention. Allow me to introduce you to GCM-1."

He waved his hand and the cage moved, making the interior no longer be shrouded. The old rat gasped in shock. For sitting in the farthest corner of the cage was a mutant child Only this one was different. Instead of being a mutant turtle tot, it was a mutant CROCODILE. Amber eyes shined with fear as the child looked at Bishop. Cuts and bruises littered the mutant and Splinter could see that it was curled up to protect most of it's internal organs from harm.

The ninja master couldn't help but say, "You foul beast! You dare play god and abuse this child?!"

The government agent just looked at the crocodile child and smirked. "Not abuse. Just, playing if you will. Isn't that right GCM-1?"

The child whimpered in fear, wrapping it's hands around it's broken tail. The mutant rat growled at the man, trying to figure out on how to escape with the child...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Leatherhead roared as he exited the subway car. He could hear the humans panicking as his turtle friends attacked. He heard Leonardo say, "Leatherhead! The door!"

Not even looking at the turtle leader, the mutant crocodile moved and caught the door. He strained to hold the heavy door open. "Hurry! I can't hold it!" he said over his shoulder. His friends used their ninja speed to move through the door and Leatherhead let it slam shut.

One of Bishop's soldiers said, "Okay freak. Turn and put your hands up."

The mutant croc slowly stood to his 7'' height and opened his eyes. He let his animal side take over and attacked the humans...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

The turtles soon arrived to Bishop's main genetics lab and saw that Splinter was in some sort of tube that was slowly filling with some sort of liquid. Bishop entered their eye sight, clapping as he did. "I'm surprised that you found me but it won't change anything."

Raph and Leo went to attack the insane man but were stopped by his Slayer. Don, Mikey and Professor Honeycutt made their way to Splinter. The rat said, "Get the child too my sons!"

Mikey couldn't help but ask, "What kid?"

The android spoke. "Could it be that one over there?"

The two turtles looked at where the robot was pointing to see a hovering cage that had a mutant crocodile child sitting in it. Don's eyes were about to pop out of his head as Mikey said, "Holy Shit..."

Don agreed with him but went over to the cage. He used his bo staff to shatter the padlock on it and opened the door. Hopping into it, the olive skinned male slowly crept up to the terrified child. "Shush. It is okay. I've got you. Come on."

The mutant child moved and that was when the purple banded ninja heard chains rattle. He looked down to see that a collar was wrapped around it's neck and it was chained to the cage. The usually calm turtle saw red and said, "RAPH! Need some help here!"

The red banded male grunted. "Be there soon Donnie-boy! Bit busy myself!"

Leo sliced at the genetically advanced creature. "Mikey! Trade off with Raph! NOW!"

The aqua skinned turtle jumped away from where Professor Honeycutt was trying to get Splinter free to where his brothers were. The second Mikey arrived, Raph jumped to where Don was in a cage. The emerald turtle entered the metal box and saw why the scientist needed his help. He saw the chained mutant child and growled. Moving quickly, Raph slammed one of his sais into the lock of the collar and proceeded to pick it. The second the collar fell from the child, it tried to run to the other end of the cage. Only to be stopped by the chained cuff on one of it's wrists, Moving as fast as before, the tallest turtle unlocked that cuff.

The child looked up from it's free wrist to the older mutants. Don was smiling at it and said, "Let's get out of here ne?"

The child took Raph's outstretched hand and went with them...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Leaving the child with Professor Honeycutt, Raph and Don went over to where their other brothers were fighting Bishop's creation while their father fought Bishop himself. But apparently it was much harder than they thought. For not only was the damn thing genetically enhanced but god knew what but apparently it was a clone of Bishop. The turtles were on a whole new level of opponent as the Slayer could make itself invisible. Much to their ire. But Leo was the one who saw it try to go after Splinter.

Using his ninja training, he managed to get the Slayer in a holding tank. Screaming at the android, the blue banded turtle said, "Professor Honeycutt! Seal the tank!"

Nodding, Professor Honeycutt raised a hand and placed it on the control panel. Bishop yelled, "NO!" as the robot activated the sealing process. The Slayer screamed inside the tank, becoming suspended in the liquid. But soon, it was a one on one fight with Bishop and Splinter. The wiser rat used his surroundings to his advantage. He managed to use Bishop to destroy the genetic machine and the explosion sent the government agent onto one of the many hooks that was hanging throughout the lab.

The turtles quickly looked away and Professor Honeycutt shielded the mutant child's eyes. For one that young did not need to see such a horrible death. Leo quickly went over to their father and said, "We have to get out of here!"

Another explosion ripped through the lab, causing a water tank to burst. But then the mutants (plus robot) heard Bishop speak, which was impossible. They turned to look at the hook he had been hanging off of to see that it was empty, dripping blood. They turned again to see the edges of his coat going up a ladder.

The blue banded turtle said, "After him!"

Mikey picked up the mutant child as carefully as he could and tore after his family and friend, escaping the genetics lab as fast as he could...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

_**CUT! That is a wrap! Whew, that took longer than I expected! But hey, it be a new chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! Newest Chapter of "Lullaby"! And remember, Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. Bad Idea that. All I own is my OC's!**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

The turtles and company quickly made their way back to Leatherhead's home with their newest addition in tow. Mikey was holding it as Don tried to see what he could fix on the way to the older mutant croc's home. Raph was trying to keep the child's attention away from the pain as Don and Mikey tried to set it's broken tail. Splinter was being checked over by Professor Honeycutt, as the good man, uh, robot had more experience in dealing with whatever fluid the mutant rat had gotten into contact with.

Leo, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do with this newest mutant child. Soon, all of them arrived at their friend's home and when they entered his lair, what they saw shocked them. Hana was apparently using Leatherhead as some sort of jungle gym. She kept scrambling over his shoulders and head, babbling. Donnie couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Mikey gently placed the mutant croc child on the floor and watched as Raph whistled.

His daughter stopped moving, hanging upside down on the back of her Uncle Leatherhead's neck. The minute she saw the red banded turtle, she squealed. Releasing the scientist's neck, Hana dropped to the floor, twisting her body like a cat. Hitting the ground running, the turtle tot ran to her father. Raph's amber eyes widened as Hana launched herself at him. He grunted as his daughter glomped him. Staggering, he looked at the five year old. And she was talking a mile a minute.

"Daddy! Guess what? Uncle Leatherhead is amazing! He had some bitter drink that he left on his desk and I tried some. It tasted like something really nasty. As Casey would say, like shit! But man, I can't stop moving! I like being like this! It is fun! Where did you go? Are you okay? You look beat up! Jiji! Your back! Good! Cause we almost missed story time but Uncle Leatherhead doesn't have TIVO so, we went back to the Lair and used it to record story! Oh! IT was awesome! After that, we came back here were I stole some of his drink! Is this the stuff that Mommy-Donnie keeps drinking? Ohh! New friends! Hi! Uncle Mikey! My Doll ripped! Can you fix it?"

Raph placed his hand over Hana's mouth, muffling her speech. Everyone stared at her as she continued to speak, ignoring the fact that her Daddy's hand covered her mouth. Leatherhead collapsed on his couch. "Thank God you are back. I was about to go insane." said the mutant crocodile. Leo slowly went around his brother and hyper niece and sat down next to the tired male.

"What happened?" he asked.

Leatherhead looked at the eldest turtle. "It is as young Hana has said. I left the room to find something for her to play with but it seems that while I was distracted, she decided to try some of my coffee."

Mikey chuckled as he looked at his niece. She was now climbing all over her father, like what she was doing with LH earlier. Splinter shook his head at his granddaughter's antics before saying, "Well, I am glad to see that you are well Leatherhead. But I am afraid we must deliver some news."

That made the tallest mutant reptile look at the mutant rat. "What happened?" he asked, worry in his tone.

Don slowly walked up to his best friend, the mutant child seemingly fused to his belt. Leatherhead's eyes widened as they landed on the child. The purple banded turtle spoke, "It seems that Raph's DNA wasn't the only one he decided to play with. Congrats Leatherhead. You have a child. A son from what I can tell."

The son of Leatherhead released Donnie's belt and limped to his father, curiosity in his amber eyes. The larger crocodile kneeled down, looking at his son. Neither one of them spoke as they continued to stare at each other. The two mutant crocodiles did not move for several minutes, just continuing to stare at each other. Mikey and Don were beginning to get more than a bit worried while Leo was looking on in confusion. Splinter, on the other hand, smiled and turned to his sons.

"Come my sons. Let us leave them in peace. Professor Honeycutt, do you have any tea here?"

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

It was later on after Leatherhead and his son had first met and the larger mutant croc had named the new mutant child Galileo. It caused the Turtles to laugh and their father to chuckle. Seemed with the exception of Hana, Splinter, and Leatherhead, the rest of them were named after Italians. Much to the android's confusion. Now, they were all eating dinner in Leatherhead's dining room. Mikey had called April and begged for pizza and the red headed woman agreed.

Bringing Casey with her to deliver the food, both humans were shocked when they saw the newest addition to the family hanging off of his daddy's belt. Galileo stared at the new humans with shock and fear. Until Hana went and all about tackled her Auntie April to the floor. Seemed that she was still wired from her Uncle Leatherhead's coffee.

And it was agreed within the group to never let the turtle tot have coffee. Not until she was older.

But right now, Hana was curled up next to her daddy, munching on a slice of meat lover's pizza. Leatherhead was across from them, eating soup with his son. Don was talking to April over a box of vegetarian pizza while Splinter and his two other sons were arguing about cheesy martial arts movies. Casey was sitting with his best friend, laughing as Hana stole a bite of her daddy's pizza. Galileo watched them all with a strange look in his young eyes. It was as if he was confused by their behavior but at the same time, it was like he understood it too.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Leo looked at his younger brother's best friend's son. The baby croc was sipping soup out of a cup, looking at the familiar scene. It frankly scared the eldest turtle that there was another mutant child. But according to Don, Galileo was technically older than Hana. By how much, the purple banded turtle did not know but enough for Galileo to be the older of the two children. And it also proved that Bishop was not afraid to keep making mutant children for his goals. If the crazy agent decided to make another one, then whose DNA would be next?

Don's? Mikey's? Or Leo's own? The fearless leader just closed his eyes and returned his focus to his father and brother's argument on Bruce Lee...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Raph pulled the story book to him as Hana hunkered down next to him. She was curled under her blanket and had her Mikey plushie in her arms. She came off of her coffee high a while ago and was now ready for bed. Much to the older mutants relief. And since Hana was too tired and Don didn't want to leave without giving Galileo a full check up, it was decided that there would be a sleep over at Leatherhead's.

So, the biggest mutant went and dragged out the spare mattresses that he owned and made a giant nest in his living room. His bed was pulled out from his couch and there were beds all around it. Mikey was helping Splinter gather blankets for the others while Leo was using LH's bathroom.

Hana giggled as her daddy showed the book he was going to be reading to her. It was "The Kissing Hand" and it was one of Hana's favorites. Raph smiled at her and was about to start reading it when he spotted Galileo peering at them from behind one of the pillars. The emerald turtle smiled at him and said, "Wanna join us Galileo?"

The tinier croc hid a bit more behind the pillar before nodding. Raph lifted the blankets enough for LH's son to dart under. Bright amber eyes looked up at him. The older mutant grinned and made sure both children were comfortable before he started reading...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Leatherhead yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. It was currently 2 am and the large mutant was getting himself some water to drink. But on his way there, he noticed his best friend standing up on one of the many balconies that littered his Lair. Frowning slightly, Leatherhead went up to where Donatello was standing.

Coming up to the shorter male, he looked at him. He could see the olive skinned turtle's shoulder's shaking. Leatherhead could also see that his friend was not wearing his gear nor his mask. It seemed that when the turtles went to sleep, they took off their gear. The taller mutant gently spoke.

"Donatello?"

Said male jumped and turned, looking at the crocodile. He quickly wiped away the tears that had been streaming down his face. "O-Oh, hey Leatherhead. W-What are you doing?"

Leatherhead calmly went and stood next to Don. "I was about to ask you the same question Donatello. Now, please, tell me, why are you crying?"

The smartest turtle weakly chuckled. "W-Who says that I am crying?"

His friend just raised an eye ridge and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Donatello, please, do not do this to yourself. Be honest with me. Please."

Don hiccuped and broke down. Tears fell from his face and he said, "It's not fair Leatherhead! It's not!"

The croc gathered his friend in a hug. "What is not fair?"

"It is not fair that you and Raph get the one thing I want most in this god forsaken world!" he said in between sobs.

Leatherhead rubbed Donnie's shell, figuring it out but decided to let his friend rant.

"E-Ever since I knew what they were, I wanted a child of my own! One to raise! One to nourish! A child of my own flesh and blood! I knew it would be hard if I ever had one but I didn't care! B-But Fate keeps denying me that right! My own brother! The hot head, got a daughter! My best friend! A son of his own! It isn't fair!"

Leatherhead felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as the mutant turtle sobbed. They both sat there, one crying and the other wondering how cruel Fate was to keep denying his friend of his dream...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

_**And end the chapter...Know you all know why Don seems more attached to the children than any of the others...And I am going to begin writing Galileo and Leatherhead's own story soon! Keep on the look out for it! Read and Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lullaby Chapter 14! O.o Oh sweet Lord...I have hit chapter 14 already? Where did the time go? XD I would like to thank my fans for staying with me! :3 And also, for those who are wondering, Galileo and his daddy will be having their own SEPERATE fanfiction but it will work along side Lullaby... :3 Chapter begins NOW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Sadly...DAMN! XD**_

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Raph stretched as he made his way into Leatherhead's kitchen. He needed something in his stomach until he made it home, where his favorite cereal was waiting. So, he was rummaging through the fridge trying to find something to munch on when a noise from behind him made the turtle pause. Raph looked behind him, moving slowly.

Standing in the entrance to the kitchen was Galileo, shyly playing with his tail. The older mutant raised an eye ridge in question. The smaller mutant inched his way towards Raph. He soon was standing in front of the emerald turtle, his amber eyes wide.

"Whadda you want?" Raph asked, nodding his head towards the fridge.

Galileo peeked his head in the fridge and scrunched his nose at some of the food. But his eyes landed on the strawberries on the lower shelf. Hand shaking, he reached out and took one. Raph just watched as the child carefully bit into the red fruit.

Amber-gold eyes widening, Galileo chewed and swallowed the bit of strawberry that was in his mouth. Once that bit was down in his gut, he ate the rest of the strawberry. He stopped at the top of it, scowling at the bit of green on the red fruit. Raph just chuckled and brought the bowl of fruit out of the fridge and placed it on the table. Leatherhead's son sat down at the table, reaching out to grab another red berry.

Raph just shook his head, knowing that soon Hana wouldn't be the only one with a horrible fruit addiction. He continued to rummage through the fridge and decided that scrambled eggs and toast would be good enough for now. He grabbed the eggs and went over to the stove to begin cooking...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Hana was sitting at her Uncle Leatherhead's kitchen table, looking at the newest addition to the ever growing family that made the Hamato Clan. The other mutant child looked so familiar to Hana but at the same time, he didn't. She didn't understand it but at the same time...Hana shook her head and went to eat the applesauce that was in front of her.

Sitting next to her was Don. And the little girl could tell that her favorite Uncle had been crying. Why had Don been crying, she did not know. What she did know was that she was going to cheer him up. Somehow.

Mikey's girly scream came from the living room, which made the ones sitting in the kitchen turn to look. The orange banded turtle came running into the kitchen, sharpie drawings littered his face. Raph, Hana, Don, Galileo and Leatherhead just stared at the aqua turtle before laughing. Well, everyone except Galileo; who was looking at Mikey with confusion.

"WHO DID THIS?!" The Battle Nexus Champion cried.

The others continued to laugh, Raph looking at his youngest brother. "W-Whoever did it, tell them I said thanks!"

Mikey growled as the others continued to laugh...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Mikey growled to himself as they stood at the entrance to Leatherhead's Lair. Galileo was shyly hiding behind his daddy's leg as he rest of the Hamato Clan finished getting ready to leave. Leo was standing next to his youngest brother and tried to stop the smile that was on his face. But, he failed because he found the marker on the aqua turtle so damn funny. Donnie was talking to Leatherhead about Galileo's education while his brothers were waiting.

"I teach Hana on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 8 am to 3 pm. If you wish, I can include Galileo on these lessons. Of course, he will need to catch up."

The large crocodile made a thoughtful noise. "That does sound wonderful."

The purple banded turtle smiled at him and asked, "Would you like to do it Leatherhead? It would give the children a chance to play with each other and if you asked him, I bet that Splinter will give you Parenting Lessons."

Leatherhead looked pensive on that and stayed silent as he thought about it. As his daddy was thinking about it, Galileo looked over to see Hana playing with her daddy. The mutant child tilted his head to the side as he watch them. Hana was being thrown up into the air by Raph, only to be caught by the tallest turtle. She shrieked with laughter every time Raph threw her up. He laughed as he caught her, swinging them in a circle. The two turtles laughed as they continued to play and it fascinated Galileo for he wanted to know what they were doing exactly. He had never seen behavior like this and it somewhat confused the croc child.

Hana was thrown back up in the air, laughing all the way. Her father caught her and swung her up so she rested on his shoulders. The turtle tot laughed as her daddy tickled her feet. Galileo frowned as his father regained his attention.

"So, I will send you the books that you will need since you will be teaching Galileo what he needs to know for now. After that, I can simply tutor him separate from Hana until he catches up." Don said.

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes. That sounds like a plan Donatello. Thank you."

Donnie smiled. "It is no problem. This will be hard but we can do it!"

The two older mutants chuckled and Splinter came up. "It is time to go home my sons. Leatherhead, you and your son are invited to the Family Dinner this Sunday. I do hope that you two will be able to join us."

The bigger croc spoke. "We would love to Splinter-san. We shall see you all Sunday."

And with that, the Hamato Clan made their way home. Hana waved at her Uncle Leatherhead from where she sat on top of her daddy's shoulders. Leatherhead smiled and waved back. Galileo stood next to his father and stared after them...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Hana giggled as she sat with her father. The two turtles were in the tub and Raph was gently washing his daughter's hair. Somehow, she had gotten something sticky (Don found out it was gum) in her long hair and not wanting to cut off all of his baby girl's hair (approaching with scissors was a very bad idea) so it was an early bath for little Hana. She was playing with the bubbles, giggling on how they tickled her nose. The older turtle smiles as he gently ran the comb through Hana's hair, making sure they had gotten all of the gum out. The smaller turtle looked up at her daddy and gave him a heart melting smile. He couldn't help but smile back and blow bubbles in her face.

She squealed with laughter and splashed at him. Some of the soapy water got into Raph's mouth due to that. He spat it out and looked at his daughter. Grinning now, he said "Of course you do realize, this means war."

He splashed water back at Hana, who pouted. She returned his splash with a wave of her own. Both of them narrowed their eyes and proceeded to throw soapy water at each other, mind of their opponents eyes. Hana used both of her arms to launch more water at her father, laughing as it made contact. Raph himself roared with laughter as he used his larger hands to toss water on the smaller turtle. The two of them continued to wage war, officially soaking the bathroom with water...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Splinter shook his head as he sat next to his grand daughter, who was wrapped up with a huge fluffy towel. The two of them were watching Raph argue with Leo as the red banded turtle mopped up the entrance to the bathroom. The father and daughter had dragged their bathtub war out into the main portion of the Lair and somehow got water everywhere. So, after much yelling, laughter and sliding, the war ended with Hana being the victor (since her father landed in the pool in the Lair).

So, here they were, Raph mopping up his mess and his daughter watching on. Leo was standing near his hot headed brother, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping. And the oh so fearless leader of the Ninja Turtles was chewing out Raphael.

"This is irresponsible of you Raph! I mean, you were suppose to do one thing and that was bath Hana! I mean come on!"

"Well excuse the fucking hell out of me for being a dad! Hana started it anyway by declaring the war! I couldn't back down after that!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "And this is why you are irresponsible! You are allowing her to continue this behavior!"

Raph froze, hands tightening on the mop handle. "And what are you saying Leo? That I should teach my daughter to back down from a fight?! That I should teach her on how to be a coward?!"

"No! What I am saying is that by allowing her to continue this unruly behavior, she will grow up to be nothing more than a menace. And it will be thanks to her irresponsible father!"

Faster than Leo expected, Raph turned on him. The red banded turtle swung the mop down like a bo staff, aiming at his older brother's head. The wooden handle slashed with Splinter's walking stick. The wise rat was not looking at the father of his grandchild, who had the look of surprise on his face. Instead, Splinter was glaring at Leo, who felt no bigger than an ant right then.

"Raphael. Please go take Hana and go get her ready for her afternoon nap. I will have Leonardo finish cleaning this up as we talk."

Raph did not argue with his father, knowing that tone of voice. Dropping the mop, he went over to where his daughter was looking on with confusion. The emerald turtle scooped her up in his arms and all but ran to their bedroom, knowing that Leo was up shit creek without a paddle. Raph shut the door to his room and placed Hana in his hammock, rummaging around to find her a clean outfit...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

Leo felt fear swirl in his stomach as he looked down at his father. No matter how old a child gets (or how tall) when said child knows they fucked up, they will have to face the wrath of their parent(s). And that was what Leonardo was feeling. His father's gaze was unrelenting as it burned into his soul. Strange how that Leo was almost twice the height of his father and could easily throw the old rat across the room but for some strange reason, Splinter could cow his sons with just a raise of his eyebrow.

Splinter rested both of his hands on the crown of his walking stick, glaring at his eldest son. "Leonardo, my son, I must say this..." here he lashed out with his staff, slamming the end of it into the gut of Leo. The blue banded turtle hunched over in pain, gasping for air.

The older male spoke again. "You have no right to say how Raphael will raise his child! That is his responsibility and his alone."

Leo coughed. "But what ever he teaches her, will reflect on this family!"

"That is none of your concern Leonardo! Now, finish cleaning up this mess and report to the dojo immediately after! Understood?"

Leo coughed again, rubbing the spot his father hit. "Yes sensei."

Splinter nodded. "Good. Now, off you go."

The grey rodent made his way to the dojo, after making sure that his son had gotten the mop from where it layed on the floor. But what Splinter did not see was the tight grip Leo had on the mop handle...

_**~~~Lullaby~~~**_

_**And that is the end of le chapter! Short I know but hey, it is a chapter right? Don't kill me please for if you do, no more chapters! I am updating as fast as I can okay? So yeah :3**_


End file.
